


Тогда почему, о, почему я не могу?..

by efinie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 раз, когда Стиву Роджерсу было неловко говорить о сексе, и 1 раз, когда он вообще перестал говорить... Пост-Зимний Солдат.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Баки.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why Then Oh Why Can't I? (or, 5 Times Steve Rogers Felt Awkward Talking About Sex, and One Time He Stopped Talking Altogether)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422076) by [ladyblahblah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblahblah/pseuds/ladyblahblah). 



> Внимание! В качестве предупреждения: меня _уже_ насколько ужасный это перевод, так что если у вас есть еще что сказать по этому поводу - оставьте это при себе. Общую мысль я уловила.  Для меня перевод - идеальный, и я не изменю в нем ни единого слова!!! Если вам не понравилось, просто считайте это моим вам ~~подарком~~ реком на англофик.

Это как в старые времена, и, в то же время, ничего похожего.

Бар тихий и немного неряшливый, знакомый, как все старые пивные, независимо, бывали вы там или нет. Он напоминает Стиву места, в которые Баки обычно таскал его с собой еще до войны. До того, как все изменилось. Места, где двое молодых людей на пороге совершеннолетия могли посидеть, выпить пива, посмеяться, потравить истории про девушек, слишком утонченных, чтобы приводить их в пивнушку вроде этой. У самого Стива никогда не было много таких историй, но Баки всегда с лихвой компенсировал их отсутствие. Вещи, что он рассказывал, заставляли Стива чаще краснеть, чем нет, что, он всегда подозревал, по большей части и было причиной, почему Баки их рассказывал.

Тяжело осознать тот факт, что прошло семьдесят лет, а Баки сидит на стуле рядом с ним, так же, как всегда, с тех пор, как им было по восемнадцать. Его волосы длиннее, взгляд тяжелее, а кожа - в шрамах, которые Стив не помнит. Тем не менее, это безошибочно лучший друг Стива, независимо от того, что видят другие.

Стив пьет пиво, как обычно, потому что, даже если он и не может напиться, когда захочет, ему все еще нравится вкус. Он совершенно тот же самый. Однако Баки пьет водку, и ни один из них не расположен говорить о девушках сегодня.

— Ты довольно хорошо все наладил, — Баки мельком бросает на него взгляд, поворачивая стакан в медленном ленивом круге. Этот взгляд больше подходит солдату, оценивающему врага, чем старому другу. "Конечно", — думает Стив, принимая во внимание темные круги под глазами Баки, — "действительно стоит сделать некоторые поблажки". — Довольно хорошую команду тебе удалось собрать для себя на этот раз.  
Губы Стива дергаются, но он подозревает, что шутка не будет смешной, если объяснить ее, и он пожимает плечами:  
— Это не я собрал их вместе, но ты прав. Я счастливчик: мне всегда удавалось попасть в лучшие группы.  
Баки фыркает:   
— Я не могу поверить, что ты все еще говоришь о себе подобным образом… — любящее раздражение на его лице является до боли знакомым, и Стив удивлен внезапным желанием заморозить этот момент во времени: когда его друг снова выглядит как его друг, и его сердце чувствуется наполненным до отказа. — Ты всегда был лидером, Стив. Даже когда ты был полутораметровым и 45-килограммовым сопляком-правдолюбцем, люди уважали тебя, — он усмехается, — так что не рассказывай.  
— Смешно, — говорит Стив, закатывая глаза, но не в силах сдержать ответную ухмылку. — Может, ты забыл, что меня обычно избивали через день. Это не похоже на то, как люди относятся к тем, кем восхищаются.  
— Да ладно, ты прекрасно понимаешь, — Баки осторожно делает глоток водки, избегая не зажившей раны на нижней губе. — Большинство тех придурков, что тебя избивали, боялись тебя. Это то, что ты делаешь, когда напуган: либо убегаешь, либо избиваешь то, чего ты испугался, в мясо.  
Стив ждет, но, похоже, Баки не собирается ничего больше говорить.   
— Ну… — он прочищает горло, — это _действительно_ хорошая команда. Хотя она всегда может быть лучше. Бьюсь об заклад, как только ты встанешь на ноги…  
— Никакого шанса! — Баки перебивает его прежде, чем он может закончить. — Наташа убьет нас обоих до того, как станет работать со мной снова, и ты знаешь это.  
— Она помогла нам вернуть тебя, — замечает Стив, — мы не смогли бы сделать это без нее.  
— Да, хорошо. Она пройдет долгий путь, чтобы вернуть долг. Несмотря на то, что та особая красная метка теперь уничтожена. Она ясно дала это понять, как только убедилась, что я все еще жив. Кроме того, — он опрокидывает остаток водки залпом, больше не заботясь о разбитой губе, и, видимо поморщившись, ставит стакан, — я действительно не командный игрок больше.  
К своему удивлению, как и к удивлению Баки, Стив издает смешок:  
— Черт возьми, Баки, если бы это было необходимым условием, мы бы распустили большую часть личного состава. Фьюри точно не подобрал кучу «светских бабочек».  
— Нет, — Баки смеется в ответ, нерешительно сначала, но потом почти так, как Стив помнит. — Нет, я думаю, нет. Тем не менее, не думаю, что это хорошая идея.  
— Почему нет?  
— Стив, — карие глаза ловят голубые и удерживают взгляд, — три недели назад я пытался убить тебя. Тебя это вообще не волнует?!  
— Это был не ты! — твердо говорит Стив, желая, чтобы его друг верил в это так же, как и он. — Я не собираюсь призывать тебя к ответственности за то, что ты делал, не будучи собой, и ни кто-либо другой. Особенно не Наташа.  
— Я знаю, что она не винит меня. Но она мне и не доверяет.  
— Она всем с трудом доверяет.  
— Ей и _не следует_ доверять мне. Я сам себе не доверяю, — говорит Баки упорно. — Я не знаю, что они заложили в мою голову, и действительно ли твои друзья из ЩИТа ухитрились вытащить все это оттуда; это как будто у меня два набора воспоминаний, и я не всегда могу сказать, какие из них реальные. Я не безопасен, чтобы находиться поблизости, не в боевой обстановке.  
— Так ты не доверяешь себе? Прекрасно, — Стив протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Баки. — Я буду доверять тебе за нас обоих.  
— Ты… — всего на мгновение Баки выглядит так, как будто начнет наносить удары. Потом напряжение в его плечах ослабевает - Стив может чувствовать это под своей ладонью - и он устало смеется: — Ты действительно не изменился, — он тянется и сжимает плечо Стива в ответном жесте, пальцы его единственной сохранной руки оборачиваются вокруг шеи Стива, сильные и лихорадочно жаркие. — Все тот же Стив.  
— Мир достаточно изменился, — Стив чувствует странную дрожь, несмотря на жар кожи Баки, и они оба, как один, отстраняются. — Полагаю, я просто не вижу никакой необходимости прогибаться под него.  
— О. Я не знаю. Вещи не изменились слишком сильно. Не совсем, — Баки сигнализирует бармену повторить.  
— Нет? — приглушенный свет падает и преломляется на сложных металлических соединениях на левом запястье его друга. — Ты так не думаешь?   
Баки ловит его взгляд и пожимает плечами, снова опуская руку:   
— Вещи стали… на любителя, я полагаю. Более сложными. Но, если ты копнешь глубже, – все то же самое, как и всегда.  
— Может быть… — Стив допивает остатки своего пива и тянется за новым бокалом с отсутствующим кивком и "спасибо" бармену. — Вероятно, ты прав. Тем не менее, хорошо вернуться к чему-то… знакомому, я полагаю. Не пойми меня неправильно, — говорит он поспешно, внезапно чувствуя себя предателем, — команда великолепна. По большей части. Просто… отличается от того, к чему я привык.  
В уголках губ Баки играет улыбка, и это замечательно видеть, даже если Стив знает, что она была куплена за его счет.  
— Ты говоришь о Старке? — догадывается Баки, хотя в действительности не так уж и сложно догадаться, когда вы близки так, как они. Были. _Есть_.   
— Он… — у Стива уходит мгновение, чтобы сдержать слова, которые хотят немедленно вырваться. — Он хороший человек, я думаю, подо всем этим. Определенно, он глубже, чем то, что на поверхности...  
Баки кивает:  
— Но то, что на поверхности…?  
Стив делает глубокий вдох, еще глоток и сдается:  
— Заноза в заднице! — говорит он прямо, запоздало осматривая бар, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости нет дам, в то время как Баки снова смеется.  
— Я не думал, что он так уж плох. Конечно, — размышляет он, задумчиво сгибая металлические пальцы, —он сделал мне этот отличный «добро-пожаловать-домой» подарок. Моя последняя рука была высшего класса, но эта заставляет ее выглядеть так, как будто она была сделана из детского конструктора!  
— Такой Тони для тебя. Когда дело доходит до широких жестов, он не боится идти на все. Я всего лишь хочу немного банальной вежливости: это не больше, с чем он может справиться.  
Губы подергиваются снова, и Стив подавляет быстрый прилив раздражения.   
— Он создал тебе неприятности?  
— Нет. Не совсем, просто… — Стив вздыхает. — Может быть, ты прав, и вещи действительно не настолько отличаются от тех, что под поверхностью. Но иногда кажется, что "поверхность" - все, что есть. Тони Старк настолько близок к живому воплощению этой современной эпохи, насколько это возможно, и это просто . . . Большую часть времени его трудно понять, — он закатывает глаза. — Особенно его чувство юмора.  
— О, нет, — Баки теперь полностью ухмыляется. — Я знаю это выражение лица. С тобой провернули небольшую шалость?  
— Знаешь, мне следовало догадаться, что ты найдешь это смешным.  
— Да, следовало. Да ладно, что он сделал? — Баки сталкивается плечами со Стивом. — Должен ли я пойти и избить его за тебя?  
— Мы больше не дети, Баки, — говорит Стив, чувствуя себя неловко и не понимая, почему. — И в случае, если ты не заметил, сейчас я сам могу постоять за себя.  
— Я заметил. Но серьезно, — он наклоняет голову, вглядываясь в Стива с чем-то, что немного слишком жесткое, немного слишком холодное, чтобы называться "беспокойством", — что он сделал?  
— Это действительно не имеет большого значения, — Стив вертит свой напиток, но его друга не провести так легко, и, наконец, он вздыхает, пожимает плечами и сдается: — Когда я услышал, что тебя освобождают, я поспрашивал вокруг, пытаясь узнать, куда мы могли бы сходить спокойно посидеть и выпить.  
— И ты спросил у _Старка_?  
— Никогда. Я _прекрасно_ понимаю, — говорит Стив сухо. — Но я полагал, что Брюс может знать какое-нибудь место, не слишком... привлекающее внимание, и Тони услышал мой вопрос… — он беспомощно разводит руками. — Брюс поддержал его предложение! Я думал, это было безопасно.  
— Хотя не настолько безопасно, чтобы ты сначала не проверил его?  
— Конечно, нет. Я же не идиот.  
— И, я догадываюсь, они отправили тебя не сюда. Так куда?  
— Это небольшой бар в Вест-Виллидж, — Стив чувствует, что начинает краснеть, и делает глоток, пытаясь скрыть это. — Он выглядел достаточно милым. Но я едва смог добраться до стойки, прежде чем кто-то попытался снять меня.  
Баки поднял бровь:   
— И это проблема?  
— Это было. Ах… — лицо Стива уже ярко-красное. — Это был… еще один парень. Эй! — он с негодованием смотрит, как Баки начинает смеяться так сильно, что, кажется, рискует упасть со стула. Горстка других посетителей бара оглядывается на них, и Стив втягивает голову в плечи. — Это не смешно, — шипит он.  
— Нет, смешно! — Баки задыхается, цепляясь за стойку за поддержкой. — Они послали тебя в гей-бар. Это… О, приятель, это бесценно!!!  
— Это действительно _не_ смешно! — однако, не смотря на свое смущение, слышать смех друга – больше, чем он может выдержать, не улыбнувшись в ответ. — Ты придурок.  
— Прости. — Баки наконец начинает приходить в себя, хотя время от времени еще вырываются небольшие смешки. — Мне жаль.  
— Нет, не жаль.  
— Нет, не жаль, — соглашается он, посмеиваясь. — Мне просто жаль, что меня там не было, чтобы увидеть это.  
— Ну, я рад развлечь тебя немного, — говорит Стив, криво усмехнувшись, поднимая пиво в самоуничижительном салюте. — Я даже не знал, что такие места существуют. То есть… — его щеки снова алеют, и он молча проклинает свою светлую кожу. — Я знал, что были мужчины, которые… Я имею в виду, что всегда были, даже раньше… тогда. Но теперь существуют такие места и все даже знают об этом… — он делает глоток. — А ты говоришь, мир не сильно изменился.  
Теперь Баки смотрит на него странно, и, если бы Стив не знал его лучше, он бы сказал, что он почти нервничает.  
— Он не изменился, — наконец говорит он тихо. — Не так сильно, как ты думаешь.  
— Что… — на мгновение Стив чувствует странную тяжесть, осознавая каждой клеткой своего тела... — Что ты имеешь в виду?..  
Баки возвращается к своей выпивке, глядя в рюмку, как будто там есть ответы на все высказанные и невысказанные между ними вопросы.   
— Скажем так, — говорит он через мгновение, — я не брал тебя с собой каждый раз, когда шел куда-нибудь выпить.   
— Ты… Но тебе нравятся девушки!!! — выпаливает Стив, сразу же чувствуя себя идиотом, но Баки только закатывает глаза и улыбается.  
— Да, нравятся. Знаешь, это не неизменно либо одно, либо другое…  
— О…

Несколько долгих секунд они сидят в неловком молчании, уткнувшись в свои напитки. Стив не может решить, что потрясло его больше: исповедь Баки или сам факт, что Стив никогда об этом не знал. Большой пласт жизни его друга потерян для него сейчас, годы и поколения, которые прошли, пока он спал. Ему может это не нравиться, но он принимает это. Но он никогда бы не предположил, что были вещи, которых он не знал об их прежней жизни, никогда не мог вообразить, что может быть какая-либо часть жизни его лучшего друга, которую скрывали от него.

— Ты мог бы рассказать мне… — он говорит тихо, но в тишине слова звучат как удар хлыстом, что упал между ними. Это заставляет Стива вздрогнуть, так же, как и Баки, и придти в себя. Он качает головой: — Это не изменило бы ничего между нами. Эй! — Стив снова кладет руку на плечо другу и старается не быть задетым удивлением на лице Баки. — Это ничего _не меняет_.  
Темные карие глаза вглядываются в его лицо в поисках чего-то, что Стив не может даже попытаться определить. Когда Баки наконец улыбается, это удивительно грустно, но он качает головой и смеется, и мгновение спустя снова выглядит собой.  
— Ты действительно так до конца и не вырос, не так ли, Стив? Конечно, это все меняет. Но, эй… — он поднимает свой бокал, и Стив неохотно присоединяется к тосту. — Кто сказал, что изменение должно быть плохо?  
— Ты… — Стив начинает через некоторое время, не уверенный в себе, но решаясь продолжить. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь пойти в тот бар вместо этого, я понимаю, мы могли бы пойти взглянуть на него.  
Баки фыркает, качая головой:   
— Все, что я хочу прямо сейчас - спокойно выпить и поговорить со своим другом.  
— Конечно. Но. Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что должен скрывать эту часть своей жизни от меня.  
— Я не буду. Вот что: на следующей неделе мы сходим куда-нибудь и оторвемся, ладно? Ты и я, — он усмехается, уточняя: — Если не наступит очередной Конец Света...  
И Стив кивает:  
— Это план.


	2. Снова Баки.

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь?

Никаких супер-злодеев за последнее время, и, как выяснилось, никакого Конца Света до субботы. Сидя здесь, сейчас, в новом баре со старым другом и знакомым стыдом, распространяющимся по шее, Стив практически желает, чтобы он наступил.

— Я действительно не понимаю, почему это - такая большая проблема, — бормочет он, пытаясь стать незаметнее, оглядываясь вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышит. — Или почему мы должны говорить об этом _здесь_ , — добавляет он многозначительно.  
— Это большая проблема, — говорит Баки, игнорируя вторую часть его жалобы с легкостью долгой практики, — потому что ты мой друг, и тебе 95 лет…  
— Я действительно не думаю, что те годы, которые я был _заморожен_ , нужно считать, — протестует Стив.  
— Ладно, хорошо. Тогда тебе 27 лет, и ты только что сказал мне, что ты все еще девственник. Я знаю, что ты _интересуешься_ сексом…  
— Баки! — шипит Стив, уже ярко-красный, яростно желая провалиться сквозь землю.  
— …так что тебя сдерживает? Я знаю, что это не недостаток женского интереса.  
— Не могу поверить, что говорю с тобой об этом посреди бара! — Стив на мгновение прячет лицо в ладонях. Теплое колено подталкивает его собственное, что заставляет его сердце колотиться, и он поднимает взгляд.  
— Да ладно, — волосы Баки зачесаны назад, все еще взъерошенные и немного длинные, но уже не скрывают его темно-карих глаз. — Поговори со мной, а? — он опирается локтем на стойку и наклоняется чуть ближе, понизив голос. Это не так обнадеживает, как Стив мог бы подумать. — Ты даже никогда не был _близок_?  
— Я… ну… — Стив сглатывает, борясь с волной боли, что с течением времени превратилась во что-то легко управляемое. — Была Пегги… — легче смотреть в свое пиво, чем встретиться взглядом с другом. — Я имею в виду, мы никогда фактически… Мы поцеловались. Один раз. Прямо перед… — он делает глоток и приканчивает почти половину бокала. — Я бы женился на ней, — говорит он наконец.  
— Мне очень жаль, — Баки со вздохом ставит свой стакан на стойку. — Не думаю, что я в действительности говорил это когда-либо... Я знаю, вы двое были… Ну, я видел, как замечательно вы выглядели вместе.  
Неожиданно для себя, Стив смеется:  
— Что, ты хочешь сказать, что заметил это, когда пытался украсть мою девушку на танец? — дразнится он, и Баки усмехается без тени стыда:  
— Ты не можешь винить парня за попытку. Тебе просто повезло, что я был не в форме. Но Стив… Я знаю, она много значила для тебя, но ты проснулся, когда: два года назад? Больше? И _никого_ не было с тех пор?!  
— Не совсем, — руки Стива становятся на удивление влажными под давлением пристального внимания друга, и он неуютно ерзает на стуле. — Я, гм… В действительности, я не часто выхожу, — признается он.  
— Стив, — Баки раздраженно качает головой. — Ты находишься в _Нью-Йорке_. Здесь буквально миллионы подходящих женщин.  
— Да, ну, я не хочу миллионы, — Стив усмехается, вспоминая другой такой же разговор, и еще с десяток похожих. Это старый спор между ними, так часто сыгранный, что может использоваться как сценарий. — Я был бы счастлив только с одной.  
— И как именно ты собираешься найти эту девушку, если никогда не покидаешь Башню? Ради всего святого, ты на самом деле живешь в _Башне_ как сказочная принцесса! — чем больше расстраивается Баки, тем шире улыбается Стив. Это приятная перемена - в виде исключения, увидеть и своего друга сбитым с толку. — Слушай, ты никогда не найдешь своего Прекрасного Принца, если сперва не выйдешь и не перецелуешь несколько лягушек, ладно, Принцесса?  
— Смешно, — говорит Стив с сердитым взглядом, которого в действительности не чувствует. — Но я не хочу бегать и целовать случайных лягушек. Я имею в виду, девушек. Женщин. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. Черт возьми, Баки! Ты - тот, кто говорил мне все, что мне было нужно, чтобы найти подходящую партнершу.  
— Я также говорил тебе, что ты реально никого никогда не найдешь, если не будешь выходить и _искать_ , — он снова качает головой, потянувшись за напитком. — Боже, ты действительно был потерян без меня, не так ли?  
— Да, — говорит Стив тихо. — Я действительно был.

Взгляд Баки пораженный и потеплевший от этого признания. На мгновение воздух между ними накаляется, полный вопросов и признаний, которые заставляют желудок Стива сжиматься, и которые он не уверен, что готов сказать или услышать. Все проходит с улыбкой Баки, широко распространяющейся по его лицу, и с любопытной смесью разочарования и облегчения, что перемешивается в желудке Стива, тогда как его друг поворачивается обследовать остальную часть бара.

— Ну что ж, хорошо, что у тебя есть я снова, не так ли? Давай найдем нам пару девочек.  
— Нет, Баки…  
— Я не говорю о второй половинке сейчас, Стив, но ты должен встать на ноги. Немного попрактиковаться, — говорит он, добродушно пихая Стива в плечо.  
— И как я должен _практиковаться_ в месте, подобном этому?   
Бар стал более шумным с тех пор, как они пришли, и, в то время как это хорошо для их невероятно неловкого разговора, что не мог быть подслушан, Стив не может представить, как тут можно говорить с кем-то еще.  
— Поверь мне, — говорит Баки. — Я еще не подводил тебя, не так ли?  
— Нет, но, — Стив также оглядывается вокруг, беспокойство усиливается, когда он видит вокруг себя смеющихся и флиртующих женщин, — Баки, знаешь, ни одна из этих девушек действительно не выглядит как мой тип?  
— Стив, на этот раз не волнуйся о своем типе. Речь идет не о поиске жены, а о том, чтобы вспомнить, как разговаривать с женщинами.  
— Я никогда не знал, как разговаривать с женщинами, — ворчит Стив, и Баки смеется:  
— Вот тут ты не ошибся.  
Он по-прежнему сканирует толпу, и некоторое время Стив просто наблюдает за ним. Ему знакомо это выражение лица, хотя и требуется время, чтобы выяснить, почему. Когда он наконец определяет это, ответ не утешает. Это взгляд, который он видел только на поле боя: интенсивная, сфокусированная концентрация снайпера, выбирающего свою цель. Тревожно увидеть ее сейчас, посреди переполненного бара на Манхеттене, и Стив все еще удивляется, что похитители Баки с ним сделали, чтобы превратить ту теплоту, что он помнит, в такую холодную мрачную воинственность. Стив знает кое-что обо льде, но он никогда не представлял, что кто-то мог быть заморожен таким образом: с холодом в самой глубине души, все еще запертом там, даже после того, как остальная часть давно оттаяла.

— Ладно, — говорит Баки резко, вырывая Стива из его мыслей и возвращая в настоящее, и снова смотрит более или менее своим обычным взглядом. — Теперь обговорим. Те девушки у окна, — он кивает, и Стив следует за его взглядом. — А ты думал, никого не будет для тебя здесь сегодня.  
— Они милые, — признает он, не зная, что еще сказать. — Почему именно они?  
— Рыжая – богобоязненная душа, — Баки усмехается, хлопая Стива по плечу. — Так же как и ты. Что оставляет блондинку мне. Давай.

Он уходит прежде, чем Стив может спросить, что вообще тот имеет в виду, и он следует за другом, как всегда. Только когда они почти доходят до стола, где сидят девушки, Стив замечает то, что Баки увидел с другого конца зала: маленький золотой крестик висит чуть ниже слегка веснушчатой ключицы. Он не может удержаться от улыбки при виде этого.

— Привет. Мы действительно надеемся, что вы, леди, позволите нам купить вам пару напитков.

Стив чувствует, как его желудок скручивает. Уже второй раз, менее, чем за минуту его друг превращается в того, кто не совсем Баки Барнс, которого он всегда знал. Его знакомое легкое очарование все еще в полной силе, но то, как он говорит... Стив понимает, сейчас оно перекрывается чем-то новым, чем-то темным и почти опасным. Он наблюдает, как медленная порочная улыбка распространяется по лицу Баки, и встает немного прямее.

— У нас есть напитки, — замечает блондинка, улыбка светится в ее милых серых глазах. — Хотя мы можем узнать ваши имена, если вы их скажете.  
— Вы торгуетесь, но, я полагаю, мы вполне можем справиться с этим. Меня зовут Баки, — говорит он, — а это – Стив.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — говорит она, откровенно оценивая их, и ее подруга тихо добавляет "Привет!" с застенчивой улыбкой.  
— Вы же не собираетесь заставлять нас гадать о _ваших_ именах, не так ли? — Баки выпрашивает, вызывая смех обеих девушек, и Стив никогда не понимал, как ему удается сделать это так легко.  
— Я – Пиа, — девушка бросает взгляд на подругу, которая снова легко улыбается:  
— Эвелин. Эви. Баки – не твое настоящее имя, не так ли?  
— Джеймс, вообще-то. Никто не называл меня так, кроме моей мамы. У меня было другое прозвище в Академии, но… ну, боюсь, это не совсем подходит для смешанной компании.  
— Ты военный? — спрашивает Пиа, хотя в ее тоне скорее вежливость, чем интерес, и Баки качает головой.  
— Бывший. Мы оба. Стив был капитаном, — добавляет он с заговорщическим взглядом. — Боюсь, что я дослужился только до сержанта перед тем как… хмм, выбыл.  
— И кто ты теперь? Дай угадаю: шпион?  
Баки смеется, неожиданно и искренне, запрокинув голову, чтобы показать длинную линию шеи.   
— Ну, я мог бы рассказать вам, но… — он подмигивает, и, хотя Пиа закатывает глаза, она при этом улыбается.   
— А что на счет тебя, Стив? — вопрос поражает его, и он возвращает свое внимание Эви. Она тепло улыбается ему, взгляд ее светло-карих глаз дружелюбный и обнадеживающий. — Чем ты занимаешься?  
— Я? — он чувствует, как язык начинает заплетаться. Прядь волос все время падает ей в глаза, и она постоянно зачесывает ее назад нетерпеливыми пальцами. — Я больше не в армии, но я все еще… э… — он отчаянно ищет, что сказать, кроме _«в составе элитной неблагополучной команды супер-героев, защищающих мир»_. — Спецслужбы, — наконец, выдает он.   
— Ничего себе! — она, кажется, искренне впечатлена, и Стив польщен достаточно, чтобы позволить осторожную улыбку.  
— Он еще и художник, — добавляет Баки, подмигивая Стиву, когда тот поворачивается к нему с удивлением.   
— В самом деле? Какой? — спрашивает Эви, на ее лице отражается интерес.  
— Гм. Рисунок и живопись – то, чем я занимался в школе, — Стив бросает на Баки нервный взгляд. — Сейчас это действительно просто хобби.  
— Ну, теперь, когда мы все знаем друг о друге, — говорит Баки, — вы _уверены_ , что мы не можем купить вам выпить?  
— Это заманчивое предложение, — говорит Пиа, обмениваясь взглядами с подругой.  
— Просто на самом деле мы уже готовились уходить, — виновато заканчивает Эви. — Мы собираемся на Старк Экспо. Конечно… — добавляет она, с надеждой глядя на Стива, — если вы хотите пойти с нами?..  
— Да! — он одобрительно улыбается, с запозданием глядя на Баки. — То есть…  
— Звучит здорово, — соглашается тот, и Стив снова застигнут врасплох тем же самым сбивающим с толку клубком облегчения и разочарования. — После вас, дамы.

Они отходят в сторону, позволяя девушкам выскользнуть со своих мест, и Стив снова пытается сосредоточить свое внимание на Эви. Она действительно очень красивая, и он не может не думать об этом. Высокая для женщины, она бы возвышалась над ним в те дни, до сыворотки Эрскина, хотя сейчас ее макушка едва доходит до его плеча. Она одета в простую хлопковую блузку, открывающую плечи, и юбку, короткую достаточно, чтобы намекнуть на пару великолепных ног. Проходя мимо него, она смотрит с еще одной из тех застенчивых, милых улыбок, и он улыбается в ответ, все еще не в состоянии полностью поверить, что до сих пор дела идут так хорошо.

— Так держать, — говорит Баки негромко, снова ухмыляясь, когда они следуют за девушками. — Что я тебе говорил? Это не так трудно, в конце концов.  
— Она кажется милой, — Стив бросает взгляд вперед на Пиа. Она почти на полфута ниже Эви, но сложена как модель с пин-ап постера, с роскошными вьющимися длинными блестящими светлыми волосами. — Они обе. Ты, гм… — Он легко, как он надеется, кивает головой. — Она тебе нравится? Пиа, я имею в виду.  
— Мне определенно нравится то, что я видел до сих пор, — улыбка Баки оказывается порочной снова на мгновение, и, прежде, чем Стив может перевести дыхание, он хлопает его по спине и говорит: — Пойдем, не хочу заставлять их ждать.

После этого большая часть вечера проходит как в тумане. Экспо даже более яркое и фантастическое, чем Стив помнит, и в момент прибытия все четверо обнаруживают, что их внимание притягивают все направления сразу. С Эви легко говорить, проще, чем когда-либо прежде с женщинами, даже с Пегги поначалу, но ему стыдно признаться, что он едва ли помнит что-либо из того, о чем они говорили. Он думает, она, возможно, упоминала что-то о своем брате, но его внимание было распределено между тем, что она говорила, и осознанием того, что Баки и Пиа скрылись с глаз снова. 

— Извини, — он понимает, что говорит это уже не в первый раз. — Мне очень жаль, действительно. Просто Баки недавно в городе, и я не хотел бы, чтобы он заблудился, особенно когда с ним твоя подруга.  
— Не волнуйся, Пиа выросла здесь, она хорошо знает город, — говорит Эви третий раз за час, когда они заходят за угол и находят двух других, ждущих их. Или, думает Стив, чтобы быть более точным: находят их, смеющихся и флиртующих, и, по-видимому, равнодушных к тому факту, что они умудрились потерять своих друзей в процессе. — Видишь? Вон они.  
— Эй, ребята, — Баки поворачивается на звук ее голоса, его темные глаза все еще блестящие от смеха от чего-то, что говорила Пиа. — Мы ненадолго потеряли вас из виду. Как Стив вел себя?  
— Он был настоящим джентльменом, — говорит Эви любезно, даже если Стив бормочет на это заключение. — Пиа, я ненавижу прерывать, но я должна вернуться домой. Уже поздно, а у меня церковь утром.  
— О… — ее подруга выглядит разочарованной и неохотно делает шаг назад от Баки. —Да, я думаю, мы, вероятно, должны идти.  
Баки бросает на него говорящий взгляд, но, со всем этим отвлечением внимания, у Стива уходит длинный момент, чтобы интерпретировать его. Когда он, наконец, понимает, то чувствует себя подлецом и нерешительно прочищает горло.  
— Если ты хочешь остаться, я был бы счастлив проводить Эви домой, — он поворачивается к ней. — То есть, если ты не возражаешь?  
От него не ускользают поднятые большие пальцы, что Пиа быстро показывает подруге; не ускользает от него и слегка напряженная улыбка Эви.  
— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Стив. Конечно.  
— Обязательно позвони, как доберешься до дома, — подмигивает Пиа.  
— О, я это сделаю. Спокойной ночи, Баки, было приятно познакомиться с тобой.  
— Взаимно. Увидимся позже, Стив.  
Баки тоже подмигивает и машет ему с улыбкой, и когда Стив оглядывается по пути из павильона, он видит, что они оба уже исчезли в толпе. Он поворачивается к Эви с улыбкой, стараясь не обращать внимание на неловкое молчание, что повисло между ними.

— Я прекрасно провел время сегодня, — ему удается наконец произнести, когда они почти выбираются из толпы. — Извини, я немного… отвлекался.  
— Да, — она искоса бросает на него взгляд, что он не вполне может интерпретировать. — Я заметила, — она останавливается у стоянки такси и поворачивается к нему лицом полностью. — Стив, я ценю твое предложение проводить меня домой, но я думаю, я просто возьму такси.  
— Ты уверена? — хмурится он. — Я действительно не против.  
— Я знаю, — вздыхает она. — Слушай, ты кажешься прекрасным парнем, и при других обстоятельствах я бы, вероятно, уже давала тебе свой номер и действительно, действительно надеялась, что ты позвонишь.  
— О... — Стив в недоумении, что сказать на это. — Но?..   
— Но, — говорит Эви мягко, — ты, кажешься больше увлеченным своим другом, чем мной, и это просто немного б _о_ льшая драма, чем меня сейчас интересует.  
— Что? — лицо Стива вдруг стремительно пылает; он даже немного удивлен, что его воротник не загорелся в настоящем пламени. — Нет, я… _Что_?  
— Разве нет?  
— Нет, я… Слушай, Баки – мой лучший друг, и я люблю его как брата, но я не… то есть, я не…

Это достаточно простая фраза: _Ничего подобного нет между нами. Я не думаю о нем подобным образом. Меня не привлекают мужчины._ Куча способов сказать это, но почему-то никакие слова не складываются. Неспособность заставляет его медлить и когда он делает это, то не может удержаться и не думать о порочной улыбке, теплых пальцах вокруг его шеи, о чувстве близости и любящего недовольства, и сильной руке, закинутой ему на плечи.

— Может быть, я ошибаюсь, — предлагает Эви, и колеблется, прежде чем осторожно продолжить, — но, может, ты захочешь подумать об этом? — она приподнимается, опираясь руками на его плечи, и мягко целует в щеку. — Ты действительно влюблен, Стив. Я надеюсь, ты разберешься в ситуации.  
Она почти доходит до ближайшего такси, когда Стив вспоминает, что все еще стоит, и бросается вперед, чтобы открыть для нее дверь.   
— Я… — он колеблется, и виновато улыбается. — Я действительно был рад найти кого-то, кто все еще ходит в церковь...  
— Святого Апостола Павла, — она улыбается, подняв на него глаза. — West 60 и Columbus. Я бываю там на мессе каждое воскресенье в 10 утра, — она проскальзывает в машину, — если ничего не получится между вами.  
— Точно, — говорит он, все еще немного ошеломленный, когда закрывает дверь и отходит назад, наблюдая за отъезжающим такси. Он делает шаг назад в сторону Экспо, прежде чем останавливает себя.  
— Точно, — бормочет он снова, качая головой, и идет обратно домой...


	3. Джарвис.

Небольшая группа торговцев оружием, уклонявшаяся от ЩИТа в течении нескольких месяцев, наконец совершает ошибку, и Стив соглашается присоединиться к Наташе и Клинту для подстраховки в стандартной группе реагирования. Такие рейды достаточно просты: Стив и Наташа идут первыми, остальная часть команды зачищает, а Клинт прикрывает выходы. Просто, как пирог, и работает более или менее как по маслу каждый раз.

Стив обнаруживает, что его быстро выпроваживают, как только здания безопасны, но не придает этому значения, пока они не попадают в третий склад. Именно тогда агенты – его спутники, он запоздало начинает понимать – не являются достаточно сообразительными, и он наконец замечает символы, напечатанные на ящиках. Это логотипы Корпорации Кронос, такие же, что были на всем том здании, к которому Наташа привела их три месяца назад.

Именно там они выследили Зимнего Солдата. Где они нашли Баки.

Он не принимает осознанного решения. В тот момент он не может мыслить рационально, действуя за пределами морали, которой руководствовался всю жизнь, за пределами всего, кроме воспоминаний об избитом теле друга и холодных, пустых глазах. 

Первый человек, которого он бьет, летит так далеко, что врезается в дальнюю стену с отвратительным _хрустом_ ; Стив уже поворачивается к следующему с ударом тыльной стороны руки, из-за которого тот рушится на пол. После этого он теряет счет – все происходит как в тумане боли, ярости и беспомощности, осознания того, что он не смог спасти своего друга, когда тот в нем нуждался. Слишком поздно – в России; слишком медленно – в поезде Зола; всегда на шаг далеко позади, и что хорошего в суперспособностях, если он даже не может спасти людей, которых любит?

Он не останавливается – он бы _не остановился_ – пока чья-то рука не обхватывает его горло и не дергает назад от человека, которого он избивал. Стив изгибается и поворачивается, но напавший цепляется как репей. Кислород перекрыт, и у него начинается головокружение, когда рука ловит его под локоть и тянет, нарушая баланс и внезапно отправляя лететь по воздуху. Он приземляется на спину, выбивая воздух из легких от удара о твердый бетонный пол, и Наташа сжимает в кулаке его волосы, а ее колено предостерегающе надавливает ему на горло.

— Следует мне тебя вырубить? — спрашивает она, ее голос опасно спокоен. Она едва ли даже запыхалась. Стив, едва наполняя свои легкие, слабо качает головой. — Хорошо, — Наташа встает, глядя на него с опаской, но, тем не менее, подает руку, чтобы помочь подняться. — Не хотела бы я тащить тебя отсюда на себе. Ты тяжелый.

Стив позволяет ей вытащить его на ноги и поддержать несколько секунд после этого: голова идет кругом и он не совсем твердо стоит на ногах. Он бросает медленный, осторожный взгляд вокруг, исследуя повреждения.

Похоже, он вывел из строя восемь человек в ходе… того, что только что произошло. По крайней мере, столько тел он может насчитать через агентов ЩИТа, бросающихся проверить пострадавших. Медленный, болезненный клубок сворачивается в животе:  
— Я…?  
— Не думаю, что есть какие-либо потери, — говорит Наташа, — хотя допускаю, некоторые из них могут мечтать об обратном прямо сейчас.

Облегчение смешивается с чувством вины, и на мгновение он боится, что его может вырвать.

— Все в порядке там, Таша? — голос Бартона потрескивает через их наушники, заставляя Стива вздрогнуть на намек на беспокойство, что Клинту не вполне удается скрыть.  
— Мы в порядке. Но… — она поднимает взгляд на Стива. Он отворачивается, не в состоянии встретиться с ее пристальным взглядом, но это, конечно, не мешает ему четко слышать ее следующие слова. — Капитан Роджерс был скомпрометирован. Я высылаю его.

Он не спорит, просто вынимает гарнитуру из уха и выходит на улицу. В любом случае, он ни минуты больше не может оставаться в здании; вид того, что он сделал, заставляет его чувствовать себя больным. Однако даже хуже, чем это, является тот факт, что ярость, которая завладела им, не исчезла. Часть его хочет повернуть, вернуться назад, сравнять здание с землей и уничтожить каждую жалкую душонку, которая заключила союз с этими монстрами.

Это самое близкое к ненависти, что он когда-либо чувствовал, и это совершенно ужасно.

Следующие несколько часов проходят более или менее так, как он и ожидал. Разборы полетов в штаб-квартире являются просто бесконечными, не смотря на то, что в действительности Стиву больше нечем объяснить свое поведение, кроме как « _Я потерял контроль_ ». Он уходит с явным ощущением, что его не собираются приглашать в другую подобную миссию в ближайшее время. Решение, которое он не собирается подвергать сомнению.

К тому времени, как освобождается, он чувствует себя выжатым. Его конечности тяжелы, желудок пуст, и все, чего он действительно хочет, это пойти домой и проспать в течение года – надеясь, не буквально, хотя в этот момент даже не знает, возражал ли бы, если бы так и было.

— Эй, Кэп. 

Стив вздрагивает от удивления, рассыпая бумаги, которые разбирал, по глянцевой столешнице. Баки стоит в дверях, намек на улыбку на его лице, наблюдая, как Стив борется с бумагами.  
— Тяжелый день, да?  
— Баки, — он никак не может заставить свои пальцы работать должным образом, и, наконец, просто бросает это дело. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Пришел на осмотр, убедиться, что все еще единственный за рулем здесь, — говорит он, постукивая по виску, неторопливо проходя в комнату и выдвигая стул рядом со Стивом. — Также Фьюри хотел поговорить со мной ненадолго - продолжает пытаться завербовать меня. Я был с ним, когда вы, ребята, вернулись.  
Стив опускает глаза на свои руки, безвольно лежащие на столе.  
— Он тебе сказал?  
— Нет. Вообще-то, — говорит Баки с небольшой не верящей усмешкой, — Наташа.  
Этого достаточно, чтобы Стив снова взглянул вверх:  
— Что?  
— Удивила меня тоже. Я столкнулся с ней в холле, и она упомянула, что ты можешь быть рад увидеть дружеское лицо, когда закончишь с отчетами. Я не думаю, что когда-либо прежде действительно видел ее _беспокоящейся_ о ком-то.  
Стив поднимает бровь:  
— Тогда, может быть, ты не знаешь ее так хорошо, как думаешь?  
— Как оказалось, мы очень хорошо понимаем друг друга. Теперь особенно, — Баки наконец садится и смотрит на точку чуть выше левого плеча Стива. — Ты знаешь, я делал множество вещей, которыми не горжусь, когда они звали меня "Зимний Солдат".  
— Это была не твоя вина, — говорит Стив снова, но Баки качает головой и выставляет руку, останавливая его.  
— Все не так просто, — вздыхает он. — Я бы хотел, чтобы это было так, это сделало бы все проще. Однако некоторые из моих целей были по-настоящему злые люди. Если бы у меня был шанс… Я не знаю, что бы я изменил из того, что сделал. Я мог не гордиться тем, кто я был, но точно не извиняюсь за это. По крайней мере, не за все из этого.  
Стив молчит мгновенье, потом:  
— Наташа сказала тебе, что мы нашли, не так ли?  
— Она не сообщила никаких деталей. Но она сказала, что ты был скомпрометирован, что положил там половину людей, прежде чем она сумела усмирить тебя. И я знаю кое-что о торговцах оружием, которых вы, ребята, поймали позже; я знаю, что они связаны с Лукиным.  
— Да, — пальцы Стива сжимаются в кулаки. — Я полагаю, можно сказать, у меня здесь есть некоторые незавершенные вопросы.  
— Я знаю это чувство, — говорит Баки мягко. — Но далеко не так сильно, как мог бы, если бы ты не вытащил меня.  
Стив может только покачать головой:  
— Больше, чем ты должен был бы, если бы я вытащил тебя раньше.  
— Эй, — Баки оборачивает руку вокруг шеи Стива, заставляя его сохранять зрительный контакт, когда он отвернулся бы, — ты вытащил меня из цехов Зола, ты нашел меня в лабораториях Кроноса; сейчас это уже дважды ты вытащил меня из настоящих, реальных ужасных историй. Отдай себе должное, ладно? 

ПальцЫ Баки теплые, а глаза глубокие, насыщенно карие, и совершенно неожиданно Стив поражен почти непреодолимым желанием наклониться вперед и поцеловать его. На один головокружительный момент он думает, что может видеть что-то вроде приглашения на лице Баки; сердце Стива тяжело колотится в груди раз, другой, и он отстраняется, неловко смеясь, прежде чем друг сможет почувствовать его сумасшедший пульс. Он жалеет об этом сразу же, как только делает, но Баки просто с усмешкой роняет руку. Момент исчезает так же быстро, как и появился, как напоминание оставляя после себя только бешено бьющееся сердце и вспотевшие ладони.

— Ты выглядишь как развалина, — говорит Баки прямо и встает. — Давай поедим; гамбургеры – звучит хорошо? Я угощаю. Давай, — он смотрит вниз на Стива, его улыбка не соответствует серьезным глазам. — Я не позволю тебе вернуться домой и снова спрятаться.  
— Ты прошел через ад, что я даже не могу вообразить, — голос Стива не совсем твердый. Он делает глубокий вдох, в недоумении качая головой: — Почему ты всегда единственный, кто заботится обо мне?  
— Старая привычка, — усмехается Баки. — Кроме того, для чего еще нужны друзья? Теперь давай двигаться, я умираю с голоду.

Это обычно для них - просто прогулка, просто быстро перекусить и поговорить, так что они оба изо всех сил стараются держаться подальше от серьезных тем; совершенно обычно, за исключением того ошеломляющего осознания, что гудит под кожей Стива. Он почти рад попрощаться в конце вечера, желая уйти от этого чувства, даже если часть его хочет, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось. 

Слишком много мыслей переполняют его разум, оглушая в тихой, пустой квартире. Это был слишком длинный день со слишком сильными эмоциональными поворотами. У него едва хватает сил вымыться, прежде чем он обессилено падает в постель и засыпает, едва коснувшись подушки.

Он просыпается с рассветом – привычка, которую ни прошедшие года, ни измененные обстоятельства не смогли сломить. Когда он отправляется на утреннюю пробежку, то внезапно видит маленький бумажный пакет, лежащий перед дверью. Он шуршит, когда Стив поднимает его, и аромат, что ударяет в нос, говорит о том, что внутри, даже раньше, чем он читает записку.

 _"Ничто не поможет тебе сохранять спокойствие так хорошо, как чашка чая. Поверь мне, я знаю. Брюс._ "

Это его любимая смесь, та, о которой он странно скрытен каждый раз, когда кто-то спрашивает, откуда это пришло, и Стив должен признать, что аромат его расслабляет. Он относит пакет внутрь, благодарная улыбка трогает его губы. По крайней мере, для группы, официально на службе тайного государственного учреждения, удивительно, что в штаб-квартире Мстителей есть несколько секретов. Тем не менее, он ценит жест, и, безусловно, может использовать всю помощь, какую может получить, чтобы вернуть спокойствие. Он оставляет пакет на кухонном столе, бросая извиняющийся взгляд на кофейник, и отправляется на пробежку.

Парк еще только просыпается этим ранним утром, заполненный в основном другими бегунами. Стив бежит энергичнее и быстрее, чем обычно, бежит до тех пор, пока последние следы гнева в крови не перестают пытаться найти выход. Вернувшись домой, после душа и тарелки яиц, он действительно чувствует себя более-менее человеком снова. С чашкой чая Брюса в одной руке и альбомом в другой, он босиком идет в гостиную и погружается в кресло ближе к окну.

Баки был прав; Стив готов признать это сейчас, в безопасных границах дома, которые в действительности только подчеркивают это. Он скрывается здесь, вдали от мира и всей его головокружительной новизны, подальше от незнакомых границ, что так ужасающе разверзлись перед ним. Это было легко сделать: как укрыться в бункере - одном из лучших - с простирающимся Манхеттенским небом, ждущим за стеклянными стенами, поселиться там, как он; это было легко - притвориться, что он позволяет себе быть частью мира.

На самом деле, он теперь понимает, листая альбом, единственный мир, что он впустил в любой реальной степени - только один. Эта команда, эти люди – страницы альбома полны ими. Наташа с резкими чертами лица пристально вглядывается в него, с настороженным взглядом и холодной, сдержанной силой. Брюс с морщинами на лбу, сконцентрированный на устройстве, что Стив даже не может начать понимать. Клинт, с самодовольной улыбкой на лице сидящий на краю крыши, характеризуя вид на сотни футов ниже. Тони и Пеппер, и то, как их пальцы переплетаются, когда они думают, что никто не смотрит. Даже Тор, которого Стив не видел с тех пор в лабораториях Кроноса, в тот день тот бился, чтобы освободить воина из рук врага, его тело расплылось в молнии, ветре и ярости.

На нескольких последних страницах нет полных рисунков, только кусочки и части, прежде чем начинаются чистые листы. Форма подбородка, линия уха, широкая полоса крепкой спины, ниже - сильные плечи. Размах волос, пара ловких рук. Это все, что он может заставить себя сделать, маленькие обрывки воспоминаний. Для непосвященного глаза они могут принадлежать кому угодно, но Стив может различить очертания своего друга даже в частях целого, и, глядя на них теперь, он чувствует, как медленное, настойчивое тепло начинает расти в животе.

Он хотел бы нарисовать Баки должным образом, иметь время, чтобы изучить все великолепные контрасты, что составляют его. Бледную кожу и темные волосы, мягкие глаза на острых чертах лица, тяжелый, чистый блеск левой руки сливается с хрупкостью плоти и крови. У Баки есть шрамы – Стив видел их, оплакивал их. Теперь он хочет наметить их, проследить года, когда они были разделены физической силой, что невозможно сломить.

В импровизированной мастерской, что он создал в дальнем конце комнаты, ожидает чистый холст. Он знает, как хочет заполнить его, но еще не имеет достаточно смелости, чтобы попросить. В теплоте, потребности в близости, что он сейчас чувствует, нет ничего нового; они всегда были там, смешанные с привязанностью, восхищением и глубокой, бесспорной любовью, придавая его чувствам приятную болезненную остроту, от исследования которой он всегда уклонялся. Однако теперь его сознание было приведено в острый как бритва фокус, и мысль попросить своего друга попозировать, увидеть его стоящим в акварели утреннего света, лишенного всего, кроме кожи и шрамов… Она пугает его, даже если он и жаждет этого. И поэтому он не спрашивает, холст по-прежнему пуст, а Стив остается ни с чем, кроме обнаруженного ошеломляющего открытия и этой терзающей, ненасытной жажды под ложечкой.

Просто еще один способ, которым он держит мир на расстоянии, понимает он. Может быть, пришло время впустить его немного больше.

Потягивая чай и мысленно желая, чтобы он помог ему успокоить звенящие нервы, Стив направляется к компьютеру, на установке которого, наряду с десятком других гаджетов, настоял Тони. Он и использовал его всего-то несколько раз – сложность этого чаще сбивает его с толку, чем нет, не смотря на заявление Тони, что _это полностью дружественный интерфейс, я обещаю_. Однако это единственный план действий, о котором он может думать в данный момент. Внизу есть библиотека, но, так или иначе, Стив сомневается, что она снабжена материалами, что он ищет.

Садясь, он включает компьютер и вытирает влажные ладони о бедра, чувствуя себя возбужденным, как на иголках, не в силах избавиться от ощущения, что делает что-то незаконное, и нервно поглядывает через плечо, не смотря на то, что никого больше нет, чтобы увидеть это.

Конечно, это не занимает много времени, чтобы, глядя на экран, понять, что он понятия не имеет даже с чего начать. В действительности, он как-то пользовался этой машиной, чтобы напечатать доклады о миссиях, а за пределами этого у него даже нет подсказок, как ее использовать.

— Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? — не смотря на тот факт, что все, что ему удалось сделать до сих пор, это включить машину, голос, кажется, исходит отовсюду, заставляя Стива подпрыгнуть, и он виновато смотрит на экран.  
— Джарвис? — Его сердце колотится, и он запоздало понимает, что умудрился пролить чай. — Хмм… — Он тянется за тряпкой и начинает уборку. — Ты _всегда_ здесь?  
— Образно говоря, сэр. Я установлен по всему зданию, однако в моих протоколах заявлено, что я только наблюдаю за основными функциями, если не вызван специально, или когда моя помощь считается необходимой в определенном количестве заданных возможных событий. В частности, в вашем случае, когда вы пытаетесь использовать компьютер и простаиваете дольше двух минут в самом начале.  
— Точно, — Стив не может решить, стоит ли раздражаться на Тони, или быть благодарным за его дальновидность, но, подумав, останавливается на последнем. — Как это работает, я был бы признателен за помощь. Я не очень понимаю, что должен делать…  
— Конечно, сэр. Если вы просто скажите, что вы хотите сделать, я был бы рад помочь вам.  
— Ну, я… На самом деле, я просто хотел узнать, — Стив замолкает, пораженный внезапной, но, он уверен, вполне оправданной, вспышкой паранойи. — Может ли кто-нибудь еще видеть, что я здесь делаю?  
— Отрицательно, — сразу говорит Джарвис. — Первоначально Мистер Старк запрограммировал меня контролировать все входящие и исходящие передачи, но госпожа Романова деактивировала этот конкретный протокол почти год назад.  
— Так что, если бы я искал конфиденциальную информацию…  
— Я обещаю вам, я само благоразумие.  
Странное отношение, исходящее от компьютера, думает Стив, но тут же забывает об этом.  
— Ладно. Я просто…

Он уже начинает краснеть, что, он пытается сказать себе, смешно. В конце концов, он разговаривает с _машиной_ , с одной из машин _Тони Старка_. Он сомневается, что есть что-то из того, что он собирается сказать, чего Джарвис не слышал. Стив снова берет кружку, чтобы занять руки, и пытается успокоить нервы.

— Меня интересуют, гм… гомосексуальные отношения, — он смехотворно гордится собой, что удалось выдавить из себя эти слова в нормальном тоне. — Физическая сторона вещей, я имею в виду. Я не совсем понимаю, как, гм… как это работает… — заканчивает он, запинаясь, чувствуя себя идиотом, но в то же время как-то легче, проговорив эти слова вслух.  
— Я посмотрю, — короткая пауза, и на экране появляется небольшой крутящийся круг. Стив признает в нем символ, как говорилось в учебнике Пеппер, означающий, что система "думает", хотя он никогда раньше не видел его. — Представляется довольно много доступной информации по этому вопросу, сэр, — наконец говорит Джарвис. — Есть ли что-нибудь конкретное, что бы вы хотели, чтобы я нашел?  
— О, — честно говоря, Стив не ожидал этого и не знает, что сказать. — Просто… ну все, что ты думаешь, может быть полезным, я думаю.  
— Очень хорошо, сэр. Потоковая информация, — говорит Джарвис, прежде чем Стив резко оказывается окруженным со всех сторон взрывом информации.

Воздух вокруг него внезапно заставлен бесчисленными фотоснимками в купе с полдюженой видео со звуком, все работает одновременно. Текст прокручивается с подчеркиванием того, что, он предполагает, является ключевыми моментами, и накладывается на какофонию звуков мольбы, стонов и мокрых шлепков кожи о кожу, слышимых через несколько противоречивых мелодий тяжелого рока.

Стив чуть не падает назад со стула, вскакивая на ноги, с широко открытыми глазами и бешено колотящимся сердцем, и визжит: "НЕТ!!! Нет, нет, подожди! Остановись!". Все несметные дисплеи сразу исчезают, кроме одного неподвижного изображения на самом экране. Стив должен отвести от него глаза, поскольку лицо угрожает взорваться в реальном пламени.

— Сэр?  
— Ладно, — он борется за спокойствие: вспышки увиденного до сих пор играют перед мысленным взором, пока он пытается взять себя под контроль, и когда сенсорное перенапряжение начинает исчезать, он понимает, что у него наполовину стоит, как если бы тело только и ждало мозг, чтобы наверстать упущенное. Он глубоко и тщательно дышит. — Возможно, это было немного слишком. Немного, гм… _углубленнее_ , чем я искал.  
— Приношу свои извинения, — голос Джарвиса, конечно, такой же ровный и гладкий, как и прежде, и Стив снисходительно позволяет себе момент иррационального раздражения. — Есть несколько руководств по данной теме. Возможно, это было бы более подходяще вашей скорости работы?  
— Руководства? В самом деле? — Стив не знает, почему он должен быть удивлен, учитывая, что он видел за последние тридцать секунд. — Хорошо, — еще один глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, и он решительно кивает. — Хорошо. Да. Я хорош с руководствами, — он располагается на стуле, делая паузу, прежде чем подкатить его к столу. — Но, гм… может быть что-то без фотографий?  
— Конечно, сэр, — изображение на экране мигает, заменяясь безобидным на вид блоком текста. — Если вам нужно что-нибудь еще, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь спрашивать.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — говорит Стив рассеянно, и, подтянув к себе ручку и бумагу, начинает читать.


	4. Мы должны перестать встречаться подобным образом.

— Хорошо, я признаю, — ухмыляется Стив, когда они выходят из театра на многолюдную улицу ранним Нью-Йоркским летним вечером. — Это было довольно хорошее шоу.  
— Ты должен начать доверять мне с такими вещами, — говорит Баки, слегка толкая Стива плечом. Он бросает пакет из-под поп-корна в мусорное ведро, когда они его проходят, рассеянно обсасывая остатки масла и соли с пальцев, и Стив должен внезапно остановиться, или рискует споткнуться о собственные ноги. — Я живу в мире немного дольше, чем ты, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
— А… да… — это занимает целую минуту для мозга Стива – вернуться из виртуальности и сосредоточить свое внимание на словах, а не на влажных, блестящих губах и кончике мягкого розового языка. Он нервно смеется и вытирает ладони о бедра едва заметным, он надеется, движением. — Полагаю, что так. Ты знаешь, я тут подумал, — его сердце стучит в груди, а желудок скручивает в массивный клубок нервов, но ему удается сохранить голос ровным. — Еще рано, да и поп-корном действительно не насытишься. Ты не хочешь пойти куда-нибудь поужинать? Я угощаю.

Баки смеется, привлекая к себе внимание группы проходящих мимо женщин, и зарабатывает более, чем несколько благодарных взглядов. Стив подходит на полшага ближе к нему прежде, чем осознает свое намерение, что вызывает удивление в широко раскрытых глазах и порцию полуприглушенных смешков. Может быть, они узнали его, может быть, они просто думают, что он - ревнивый бойфренд. Стив находит, что его не намного волнует в любом случае, он просто благодарен, что они проходят мимо, и снова обращает внимание на своего друга.  
— Звучит хорошо, — говорит Баки. — Но, ты знаешь, что не должен предлагать заплатить, чтобы заставить меня поесть с тобой, не так ли?  
— Это самое малое, что я могу сделать, — отвечает Сив, пожимая плечами и улыбаясь. — Если бы мы закончили тем, что снова _я_ выбирал фильм, кто знает, что за мусор мы бы смотрели?  
— Я с содроганием думаю об этом. Ладно, веди. Для чего ты в настроении?  
— Гм… — Стив идет и пытается игнорировать тот факт, что на данный момент это провокационный вопрос. К сожалению, между мысленными образами, атакующими его, и нервными раздумьями, не дававшими покоя всю ночь напролет, так или иначе, слишком рано, чтобы попытаться взять Баки за руку, и это требует усилий, чтобы вернуть свои мысли в нужное русло: — Ты когда-нибудь ел шаурму? Недалеко отсюда есть хорошее место, если ты хочешь… Баки?

Стив резко останавливается, вдруг осознав, что его друга больше нет рядом. Ему внезапно становится не по себе. Он поворачивается вокруг себя, прочесывая потоки людей, проходящих мимо него, но нет никаких признаков Баки, и он поспешно возвращается, вглядываясь в испуганные незнакомые лица, растущее дурное предчувствие овладевает им.

— Эй! — крик привлекает его внимание. Старик высовывается из газетного киоска, сердито крича вслед удаляющейся фигуре. — Эй, ты должен _заплатить_ за это!

Стив знает эту спину, знает наклон плеч и падение волос. Он бежит за своим другом, выкрикивая извинения сердитому торговцу, когда пробегает мимо него. Ему удается догнать Баки прежде, чем тот уйдет дальше, чем на несколько футов.

— Эй! Что происходит? Ты в порядке?

Он кладет руку Баки на плечо, на долю секунды чувствуя, как мышцы там напрягаются, а потом его друг поворачивается, правая рука сцепляется с рукой Стива, тогда как металлический кулак бьет его по лицу. Стиву удается увернуться, но лишь едва. Он чувствует ветер от кулака против щеки и усиливает хватку на другой руке Баки. В ответ Баки падает, бросая весь свой вес вниз сразу. Это обдуманный риск – Стив должен будет либо отпустить, либо вывихнуть другу руку, но Баки сделал ставку на то, что Стив не склонен причинять ему слишком сильную боль, и он был прав. Стив разжимает хватку и позволяет инстинктам взять верх. Он без раздумий прыгает и едва избегает стремительного удара, угрожающего сбить его с ног.

Глаза Баки сужаются, и желудок Стива ухает вниз, когда он видит там знакомый холод, пустоту, которая все еще играет ведущую роль в некоторых из его худших кошмаров. После этого он переходит от борьбы к обороне. В следующий раз, когда Баки замахивается на него – ложный апперкот следует за ударом тыльной стороной руки, обрушевшимся ему на голову, что расколол бы череп, если бы достиг цели – он ловит левую руку друга и дергает, заставляя потерять равновесие и развернуться. Стив подныривает под защитный блок, ударяет Баки ладонью в грудь, отбрасывая назад и прижимая к кирпичной стене позади него. Используя всю силу, что у него есть, Стив держит левую руку Баки, и надавливает предплечьем другой на трахею более низкого мужчины.

— _Баки!_ — Стив все еще отдает себе отчет о гражданских лицах, что столпились вокруг них, и он разрывается между опасением за их безопасность и беспокойством, что кто-нибудь из них мог позвонить в полицию и как быстро те смогут приехать. Его друг все еще пытается вырваться из захвата, и Стив давит немного сильнее. — Эй! Я знаю, что ты там! Что бы ни случилось, ты должен попытаться бороться с этим. Сосредоточься на мне. Ты знаешь меня, я твой друг, помнишь?

Проблеск осознания мелькает в глазах Баки, как воинственность постепенно исчезает из его тела, и, хотя Стив не освобождает захват, он ослабляет хватку достаточно, чтобы позволить Баки дышать свободнее.

— Эй, — говорит он снова тихо. — Это ты там?  
— Стив? Дерьмо, — глаза Баки закрываются, он делает глубокий, рваный вдох. Газета, которую он все еще сжимал в кулаке, падает на землю, когда его руки безвольно опускаются. — Я сделал кому-нибудь больно?  
—Нет, — все еще опасаясь полностью освободить его, Стив смещает хватку на плечи, которые дрожат от скрытого напряжения. — И не собираешься. Просто продолжай возвращаться, — он смотрит вниз на мятую бумагу, лежащую на тротуаре. — Можешь сказать, что случилось?  
— Триггер, — слово коробит уши Стива, заставляя его пальцы непроизвольно сжаться прежде, чем он сдерживает себя. Баки издает слабый, болезненный смешок: — Полагаю, докторам ЩИТа все же не совсем удалось почистить меня. Я не уничтожил свою последнюю цель, перед тем как вы, ребята, вытащили меня, и я все еще…Ты должен сказать им, что она в опасности. Они больше не будут надеяться на мое программирование. Придут другие...  
— Мы удостоверимся, что с ней ничего не случится, я обещаю, — Стив понятия даже не имеет, о ком он говорит, но это не имеет значения. Не зависимо от того, кто это, он знает, что сделает все возможное, чтобы не дать силам Лукина добраться до нее. — Но мы побеспокоимся об этом после того, как позаботимся о твоей безопасности, — он видит, Баки собирается спорить, и быстро, осторожно встряхивает его. — Я не смогу помочь ей, если буду занят, беспокоясь о тебе тоже. Нам нужно убраться с улицы.  
— Моя квартира не безопасна, — Баки снова открывает глаза, и, хотя он выглядит бледным и дрожит, он больше похож на человека, которого Стив знает, чем был всего несколько минут назад. — Мне нужно поехать в ЩИТ.  
— Слишком далеко, — это пятнадцать минут на такси, дольше, и с большей потенциальной опасностью, если они поедут на метро. — Я живу в нескольких кварталах отсюда, — говорит он спустя мгновение, — и наша охрана так же хороша, как и у ЩИТа. Мы можем связаться с Фьюри оттуда, известить его о ситуации. Я собираюсь отпустить тебя. Ты будешь в порядке?  
Баки делает осторожный вдох:  
— Да, — говорит он, наконец. — Я буду в порядке.

Стив высвобождает хватку медленно, осторожно, мышцы напряжены и готовы, если Баки атакует снова. Однако тот остается на месте, бледный и дрожащий, опираясь на стену, и Стив нагибается поднять газету, валяющуюся у их ног. Он скручивает ее и заправляет за пояс. Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности моментом позже, когда рука Стива скользит ему на спину, поддерживая вертикально.

— Прямо как в старые времена, ммм? — говорит он, слабо ухмыляясь и закидывая руку Стиву на плечо.  
— Да. Нам действительно стоит перестать встречаться подобным образом.

Баки тихо смеется, и Стив борется с желанием притянуть его ближе. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на синхронизации их шагов, на балансе веса Баки против его собственного, когда они двигаются. Однако всего через несколько шагов он ненадолго останавливается, подводя их обоих к киоску, что Баки разграбил. Глаза торговца смотрят на них настороженно, но он успокаивается, когда Стив достает бумажник, чтобы передать несколько банкнот.

— Я очень сожалею об этом. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы окупить газету?  
Мужчина ворчит и кивает, пряча купюры под прилавок, не отрывая глаз от Баки:  
— Он – ветеран?  
— Да, сэр.  
— Я так и думал, — морщины вокруг его глаз смягчаются. — У него этот взгляд. Мой внук прошел через Ирак, вернулся домой с этим ПТСР, теперь едва может переносить громкие звуки, — он резко кивает. — Отведи его куда-нибудь в тихое место, пусть успокоится.  
— Да, сэр, — снова говорит Стив. — Я так и сделаю. Спасибо.

Они сразу же уходят, и это почти странно, как легко они попадают в шаг после всего этого времени. Они поддерживали друг друга таким образом так много раз, бесчисленное количество раз на протяжении многих лет, после хулиганов, избиений и невообразимых ужасов. То, как они двигаются – мышечная память, так же, как и все остальное, неизменна даже в этом далеком будущем. Много позже, один в своей постели, с воспоминаниями о теплом и доверчивом теле своего друга против его собственного, Стив задается вопросом, будут ли они также идеально соответствовать друг другу в _других_ отношениях. Сейчас, однако, его мысли сосредоточены на продолжении их неуклонного движения вперед, к безопасной штаб-квартире Мстителей.

Когда они проходят мимо швейцара, мимо кодов и идентификационной проверки, которые до сего момента Стив всегда считал немного чрезмерными, он отправляет Баки на диван, легко просматриваемый с кухни. Он ставит чайник, набирает прямую линию с Фьюри и говорит тихо. Из газеты, лежащей перед ним, он сообщает все детали, что может узнать: Сенатор Хортон, демократ из Луизианы; собирается выступить в Конгрессе с новым запретом на оружие в следующем месяце; в городе с выступлениями в течение следующих двух дней. Фьюри - сдержанный от природы, так что Стив не может сказать, тот также застигнут врасплох, или же смотрит на досье сенатора прямо во время разговора. По правде говоря, ему все равно. Как только передает информацию, он сам связывается с одним из докторов Баки, и внимательно слушает ее советы, что делать дальше.

После того, как вешает трубку, Стив добавляет в чай несколько полных ложек сахара – горячая, сладкая жидкость как лечение шока, он помнит, да и Баки всегда был сластеной. Он по-прежнему сидит на диване, когда Стив подходит и передает ему чашку. Тот берет ее, не глядя, металлические пальцы, не дрогнув, оборачиваются вокруг горячей чашки.

— Доктор Годари скоро будет здесь, — говорит Стив, усаживаясь на журнальный столик напротив друга. — Однако она сказала, это поможет, если ты выговоришься.  
— О чем?  
— О себе. — Стив прочищает горло. — Ты знаешь, все, что ты можешь вспомнить о… _себе_. Я полагаю.  
— Я… — Баки откидывается назад. — Я даже не знаю, что сказать. Я даже не знаю, _кто я есть_ , — он ожесточенно потирает лицо свободной рукой. — Само программирование – не худшая часть, — говорит он. — Не тогда. После. Падение, когда ты приходишь в себя и больше уже даже не можешь вспомнить, кто ты есть… — он злобно качает головой один раз. — Раньше я думал, что это было лучше, когда они просто оставляли меня без сознания.  
— Часто это происходило? — больше всего на свете в этот момент Стив хочет быть рядом со своим другом, положить руку на спину или обнять за плечи, чтобы поддержать его, чтобы он знал, что не должен проходить через это в одиночку. Но все, что касается языка тела Баки, закрыто, обращено внутрь, и все, что Стив может делать, это поддерживать разговор. — Я полагал, что они своего рода… ну, держали тебя таким образом, когда ты бодрствовал.  
— Со временем они так и сделали, когда однажды поняли, что так проще, — Баки пораженно опускает взгляд на чашку в руке, как будто забыл, что держал ее. Через мгновение он пожимает плечами и делает глоток. — Хотя в начале они все еще разрабатывали вещи, решали, кем они хотели, чтобы я был. На самом деле, я думаю, было много споров об этом. Так что они стирали все между миссиями, возвращая _меня_ … кто бы я ни был, и я проводил несколько дней, свернувшись на койке, практически умоляя их забрать это снова, — он вертит кружку. — Иногда я удивлялся, не из-за этого ли они и делали это. Были времена, когда я бы продал душу, чтобы снова иметь эту ясность, эту… _определенность_ , вместо объедков, что они оставили мне.  
Он сдержанно пожимает плечами и делает еще глоток:  
— Было еще несколько раз, прежде чем они устранили все неполадки, когда это своего рода… — он делает паузу, подыскивая слова, — кончилось неудачей, я полагаю. Оставили меня застрявшим в себе снова. Как сегодня, — его смех поражает. — Черт. Я тоже был в середине миссии в последний раз, когда это произошло. Это было…еще в семидесятые, я полагаю? Конечно, в то время все закончилось немного по-другому...  
— Да? — Стив немного наклоняется вперед, довольный, что Баки не отстраняется. — Что произошло?  
— Я, хм, — Баки усмехается, полусмущенно, полунераскаянно. — Я, вроде как, закончил в постели со своей целью, вместо того, чтобы уничтожить его. Мы улизнули из страны на следующий день, провели неделю в Италии. Не то, что я пытался сбежать, — говорит он, — не на самом деле, или я бы пошел чертовски дальше, чем Рим. Но как только его губы оказались на мне, черт, я был согласен трахать _что-угодно_.  
— О, — Стив моргает. — Правильно...  
— Прости, — сейчас Баки выглядит смущенным, и качает головой. — Тебе не нужно было слушать про это.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Стив быстро. — Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь поговорить об этом. Это то, что случилось с _тобой_ , правильно, не… тем, в кого они превратили тебя? Так что, вы… ммм, вы поехали в Рим, — он прочищает горло. — Что произошло дальше?  
— На самом деле, ничего особенного. Мы провели большую часть недели в постели. Господи, я не мог держать руки подальше от него! — он делает глубокий глоток чая. Стив замечает, что его собственное горло пересохло. — В действительности, я не _хотел_ никого так долго, и это было, как будто я откладывал вещи про запас все то время. Бедный парень принял на себя основной удар, когда я, наконец, выпустил это.  
— Я, ммм, — Стив может чувствовать, как лицо становится красным. На этот раз он рад этому: чем больше крови в голове в данный момент, тем лучше. — Я, конечно, сомневаюсь, что он возражал...  
Баки громко смеется. Его окраска, наконец, возвращается, румянец появляется на щеках:  
— Это мило, что ты говоришь, но не думаю, что он в действительности был готов к тому, насколько властным я был.  
— Ну, вот видишь, — говорит Стив, сверх меры гордый, что его голос остается более или менее спокойным. — Проблема с прыжками в постель к кому-то, кого ты только что встретил: никто, кто знает тебя дольше нескольких часов, не был бы вообще удивлен этому.  
Баки снова смеется:  
— Да, хорошо. Он не ожидал этого от того, кому нравится… — он качает головой. — Я избавлю тебя от деталей.  
Часть Стива благодарна за это, счастлива от мысли, что они могут перестать говорить об этом незнакомце, который имел наглость положить руки на Баки. Тем не менее, не смотря на горящие щеки и совершенно необоснованную ревность, любопытство оказывается слишком сильным, чтобы его игнорировать.  
— Ты можешь рассказать мне, — Баки поднимает бровь, и Стив в ответ поднимает свою: — Ты бы рассказал мне, если б это была девушка, не так ли? И уж точно ты никогда не воздерживался от деталей прежде.  
— Да, хорошо. Это совсем другое.  
— Ты не шокируешь меня, обещаю, — говорит Стив более уверенно, чем чувствует. — Я гораздо больше прочитал, чем когда мы в прошлый раз говорили об этом.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «прочитал»? — спрашивает Баки, удивление и смятение ясно написаны на его лице. Стив пожимает плечами.  
— Я, хмм… — он прочищает горло. — Джарвис помог мне понять, как пользоваться Интернетом, — он качает головой, все еще немного ошеломленный каждый раз, когда думает об этом. — Я не помню, чтобы мир был одержим однополым сексом, когда мы росли.  
Это заставляет Баки долго и громко смеяться.  
— Вещи не на много изменились с тех пор, — посмеивается он через мгновенье. Выражение благодарности, и любви, и чего-то еще на его лице почти как чудо. — Ты знаешь, иногда я даже не… Только ты можешь заставить меня смеяться после сегодняшнего. Ты просто продолжаешь спасать меня, да?  
Взволнованный и довольный, Стив улыбается в ответ:  
— Мне кажется, это взаимно, — он снова прочищает горло, и отводит взгляд от глаз Баки, прежде чем сделает что-нибудь опрометчивое. — Так расскажи мне больше об этом парне. Что случилось?  
— На самом деле, не о чем особо рассказывать, — Баки пожимает плечами, допивая чай. — Как я говорил, мы остались в Риме на неделю. Затем он исчез. Я проснулся однажды утром, а он ушел, а на следующий день мои обработчики, наконец, разыскали меня и забрали обратно в штаб-квартиру. Я не знаю, он узнал, что они придут, или просто заскучал. В любом случае, насколько я знаю, они так больше и не нашли его.  
— Ничего себе, — Стив колеблется, не зная, что сказать или как сказать, чтобы не выглядеть униженным за своего друга или ревнующим самому. — Мне жаль, — наконец, говорит он, так как это все, что он может сказать, не лукавя. — Должно быть, это было ужасно.  
— Не совсем. Как я сказал, не то, что я пытался сбежать. Я просто как бы поймал момент, понимаешь?  
— Нет, я имею в виду… просто он ушел таким образом, — уточняет Стив. — Должно быть, это было тяжело.  
— Почему? — Баки моргает на него и смеется слегка сконфуженно. — Я имею в виду, секс был великолепным, но не то, что я думал, что никогда не трахнусь снова.  
— Я просто… — Лицо Стива краснеет снова, но он продолжает, не смотря ни на что: — В такой… напряженной ситуации, ты знаешь, было бы естественно… своего рода развитие _чувств_ …  
Теперь Баки ухмыляется той самодовольной ухмылкой, что Стив обычно видел, когда ляпал глупость в подобных разговорах.  
— Ты спрашиваешь, _влюбился_ ли я, Стив? — дразнит он, но на этот раз Стив просто серьезно смотрит в ответ.  
— А ты нет? — Кажется, вопрос ставит его друга в тупик. Стив беспомощно разводит руками, пока следующие слова преодолевают внезапное стеснение в груди. — Он – первая вещь, о которой ты подумал, в разговоре о том, кто ты есть. Ясно, что это время все еще много значит для тебя. И ты действительно говоришь мне, что все, что было между вами, это секс?  
— Я не был влюблен, — Баки колеблется, однако не сомневается. — Любовь разрушает преданность, — добавляет он тихо. — Это первое, что они забирают, когда начинают работать с тобой. Они стерли это из меня более семидесяти лет назад, и я никогда… — он качает головой. — Тем не менее, может, это была не любовь, но да, я полагаю, ты можешь сказать, что между нами что-то было. Он напомнил мне кого-то, кого я… ну, я не мог вспомнить, кого. Я не мог вспомнить _ничего_ из того, кем я был раньше. Даже кого-то, о ком я заботился. Это было, вероятно, самое близкое к любви, что я мог получить, так что… Я полагаю, это кое-что.  
— А теперь? — Сердце Стива пытается выпрыгнуть через горло. — Ты не думаешь, что… Я имею в виду, это не прошло окончательно, не так ли?  
Баки смотрит на него, потом вдаль.  
—Трудно сказать… — он резко встает, оставляет кружку на столе рядом со Стивом и идет бродить по его мастерской. — Это тот же самый холст, который был здесь в прошлый раз, когда я заходил?  
— Ты меняешь тему.  
— Заметил? — сухо спрашивает Баки, и снова кивает в сторону пустого холста. — Это он?  
— Да, — Стив также встает, готовый отказаться от этого вопроса сейчас, до тех пор, пока Баки продолжает говорить. Наблюдение за тем, как его друг двигается, заставляет его пальцы чесаться в поисках альбома, и других вещей, к которым он еще не совсем готов. Он засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы удержать их при себе. — Он был там некоторое время.  
— Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты оставил его пустым. Не говори мне, что у тебя кончились идеи.  
— Нет. Не совсем. У меня есть _одна_ идея. Я знаю, что хочу сделать. С холстом, я имею в виду, — Стив нервно сглатывает. — Я просто… так и не смог приступить к работе.  
— Почему нет?  
— На самом деле… — он делает глубокий вдох. — На самом деле, я хотел попросить тебя посидеть для меня.  
— Что, как для портрета? — Баки, кажется, удивлен, но не отделывается от этого, и Стив делает нетерпеливый шаг вперед прежде, чем может остановить себя.  
— Да. У меня не было шанса нарисовать тебя как следует со времен того проекта в школе, помнишь?  
— О, да, — устремленная вдаль улыбка распространяется по лицу Баки. — Он был довольно хорош. Ма любила его. Интересно, что с ним случилось?  
— Я не знаю. На самом деле, я не знаю, что случилось с любыми моими старыми вещами. Но я хотел бы сделать новый, если ты позволишь мне. Попробовать зафиксировать, кто ты сейчас.  
— Кто я сейчас, — Баки рассеянно кивает, перед тем как устремить на Стива понимающий взгляд. — Ты говоришь об этом, не так ли? — спрашивает он, указывая на свою левую руку.  
— Частично, — признает Стив. — Это удивительное произведение инженерного искусства, и я хотел бы лучше рассмотреть ее. Но я не просто хочу нарисовать твою руку, — говорит он серьезно. — Я хочу нарисовать _тебя_.

На мгновение молчание падает между ними, голубые глаза наблюдают за карими, и десятки других признаний готовы сорваться с кончика языка Стива. Баки открывает рот, но все, что он мог сказать, теряется со внезапным звонком в дверь.  
— Капитан Роджерс, — учтиво вызывает голос Джарвиса. — Доктор Годари - в вестибюле и запрашивает допуск на ваш этаж.  
— Спасибо, Джарвис. Впустите ее, — он поворачивается к Баки, нерешительно переступая с ноги на ногу. — Хочешь, чтобы я дал вам, ребята, немного уединиться?  
— Нет, это… Я буду чувствовать себя лучше с тобой, — Баки делает осторожный вдох, перед тем, как его губы изгибаются в кривой ухмылке. — Так или иначе, после всего, что ты уже видел и слышал, я сомневаюсь, что осталось много чего сохранять в тайне. И эй, — он кивает, — я буду сидеть для тебя, если ты хочешь. Или стоять, или что там. При условии, что я не буду заперт здесь, то есть.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — вновь обнадеженный, Стив чувствует себя прекрасно и усмехается: — Это свидание!


	5. Тони.

— Ну, как это выглядит сейчас? — Баки слезает со стула и хватает рубашку. — Могу я уже посмотреть?  
— Это все еще только эскизы, — говорит Стив рассеянно, поднимая взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как его друг натягивает футболку через голову. — Я, эээ… — он безуспешно пытается оторвать взгляд он вида обнаженной кожи, исчезающей под изношенным хлопком. — Я должен иметь их достаточно, чтобы продолжить. Я выберу позу отсюда, и мы перенесем ее на холст завтра.  
— Вообще-то, Годари хочет, чтобы я прошел несколько тестов завтра, — Баки направляется к двери, и Стив быстро встает, чтобы последовать за ним. — Если все пойдет так, как на прошлой неделе, это займет большую часть дня. Хотя я могу придти в пятницу.  
— Хорошо. Да, это нормально, — Стив смущен собственным детским разочарованием. В конце концов, он не умрет, проведя день без своего друга. — Или… — он слышит собственный голос и внутренне съеживается, но все равно продолжает: — Если хочешь, вместо этого ты мог бы приехать завтра вечером. Я имею в виду, если у тебя еще нет планов… Свидания или еще чего-нибудь?  
— Нет, я свободен как птица, — улыбка Баки теплая и удивленная, и Стив должен пересилить себя, чтобы не наклониться вперед и не узнать, какова она на вкус. — Хотя свет будет отличаться. Это ничего не испортит?  
— Я просто выберу позу, все будет в порядке. Середина утра, вероятно, будет лучше для самого рисования, если это согласуется с твоим графиком?  
— Звучит хорошо. Тогда увидимся завтра вечером.  
— Да, — Стив открывает рот, чтобы сказать… что-нибудь. Попросить его остаться. Попросить поужинать. Попросить поцелуй. Но все, что получается вместо этого: «Увидимся!».

Он бодро улыбается, пока двери лифта не закрываются, а потом наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь лбом к холодному, гладкому металлу, слегка приподнимая голову, только чтобы позволить ей упасть вперед с глухим _стуком_. Он стоит так несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем ему удается снова выпрямиться. Позвать Баки позировать для него - в то время казалось, это такая хорошая идея. К сожалению, он не вполне учел, _что_ ежедневное наблюдение за другим мужчиной, раздетым до пояса посреди его квартиры, сделает с его самоконтролем. Это превратилось в постоянную борьбу за то, чтобы держать руки при себе. Борьбу, о которой, так или иначе, Баки, казалось, благополучно не подозревал.

Его первым делом был холодный душ. Вторым – совет.

Стив _уже_ ругает себя, заходя в лифт. Это ужасная идея, и он это знает, но печальный факт в том, что прямо сейчас у него нет уймы вариантов. Его текущие методы, как они есть, естественно, ни к чему не привели, и ему нужно мнение со стороны. И, кроме того, напоминает он себе, если совет Тони будет ужасен, он не обязан следовать ему.

Двери раздвигаются, и воздух сразу наполняется мощными аккордами, которые не совсем заглушают гул высокомощной дрели. Личная лаборатория Тони занимает целых два этажа Башни, и невозможно получить доступ без разрешения от Джарвиса, что Тони обеспечивает только немногим избранным. У всех членов их команды есть открытый доступ в его «клуб», как он это называет, и Стив был бы удивлен, если есть хотя бы квадратный дюйм этого здания, куда у Пеппер нет доступа. Однако, исключая их шестерых, он не знает никого, кто имел бы разрешение ступить внутрь. Конечно, это может быть потому, что он не стремиться посещать все это так уж часто: не считая уровня шума, у него довольно низкая переносимость технических разговоров Тони. Не говоря уже о том, что наблюдение за Тони посреди лаборатории только подчеркивает его сходство с отцом, сравнение, что не особо идет на пользу любому из них.

Тем не менее, он сейчас здесь, и Стив идет на звук дрели, пока не находит Тони, наряженного в защитные очки и пару тяжелых металлообрабатывающих перчаток, в окружении горы механических частей, что Стив даже не может начать признавать. Он видит, как губы Тони шевелятся, как он выдает то, что больше похоже на инструкции, или поток проклятий, одному из своих роботов, но, на самом деле, Стив не может разобрать, что он говорит.

— Эй, — ответа нет. Не удивительно. Он едва может слышать себя. — ЭЙ! — кричит он снова. — ТОНИ!!! — все еще ничего. Вместо этого Стив вздыхает и идет к ближайшему компьютеру. — Джарвис, ты слышишь меня? Можешь убрать музыку на минуту?  
— Конечно, сэр.  
Ответ раздается одновременно с тем, как музыка стихает. Тони, к его чести, несмотря на удивление, удается удержать дрель устойчиво. Мгновением позже он отключает ее, откладывает в сторону, и, снимая защитные очки, оглядывается в поисках источника остановки.  
— Извини за это, — говорит Стив, делая шаг вперед. — Не хотел тебя напугать.  
— Нет проблем, — Тони морщит лоб. — Я не так часто вижу тебя здесь. Все в порядке? Нас не атакуют или что-то типа того, не так ли? — спрашивает он, глядя в окно, как если бы хотел убедиться, что город все еще стоит.  
— Нет, ничего такого, — Стив поднимает первую попавшуюся часть машины, всю в извилистых проводах и сложных соединениях, крутит ее так и эдак, как если бы это дало ему какую-нибудь подсказку, что это такое. — Над чем ты работаешь?  
— Новая позитронная реле-система для… — Тони останавливается, явно сдерживая то, что хотел сказать. — Новый костюм.  
Стив усмехается:  
— Это действительно тебя достало, что приходится исключать всю эту техническую болтовню, не так ли?  
— На самом деле, это заставляет меня чувствовать жалость к тебе, — бросает Тони в ответ. — Ты упускаешь самую крутую часть, — он подходит к кофемашине. — Хочешь чашку?  
— Да, спасибо, — кофе пахнет горелым, а на вкус еще хуже, он напоминает Стиву гадость, что он пил в дюжине различных военных лагерей, и он потягивает его со странной нежной своего рода ностальгией. — Ух ты. Он действительно ужасен.  
— Да, ну, он позволяет работать, — говорит Тони, глотая половину своей чашки за раз и наполняя ее снова.  
— Может, тебе стоит притормозить, — Стив хмурится на темные круги под глазами Тони. — Когда в последний раз ты спал?  
Тони просто машет рукой, как будто отмахивается от вопроса в воздухе.  
— Я никогда не сплю, когда Пеппер здесь нет, — говорит он пренебрежительно. — Слишком многое предстоит сделать. Кстати говоря, не думай, что я не в восторге, что ты зашел навестить всю ту технику, в которой ничего не понимаешь, но - _почему_ ты здесь?  
Стив прочищает горло и ставит свой кофе - в конце концов, ностальгия завела тебя так далеко.  
— На самом деле я... гм... Мне нужен совет.  
— Совет?  
— Да.  
— От меня?  
Стив давит вздох:  
— Это была основная идея, да.  
— Точно, — на мгновение Тони просто удивленно смотрит на него, и Стиву было бы почти смешно видеть его сбитым с толку, если бы он не был так занят, борясь с собственным смущением. — Какого рода совет?  
— Ну, — Стив жалеет, что поставил кружку, потому что вдруг совершенно не знает, что делать с руками. Он решает засунуть их в карманы, где, по крайней мере, они не будут мешаться. — Романтический совет.  
Тони усмехается:  
— Ладно, это шутка, да?  
— Боже, я бы хотел, — бормочет Стив, — но нет.  
— Нет. Ну, — Тони прочищает горло, — тогда могу я задать тебе серьезный вопрос, перед тем, как ты начнешь?  
— Я не уверен в этом, но вперед.  
— С какой стати ты пришел за романтическим советом ко _мне_? Совет о сексе, конечно, имеет смысл, но романтика точно никогда не была моей сильной стороной.  
— Я действительно полагаю, что не была, — допускает Стив, — но у тебя _есть_ Пеппер, так что, по крайней мере, хоть _что-то_ ты должен делать правильно. Кроме того, не думаю, что советы Клинта или Наташи будут намного лучше. Я сомневаюсь, что за много лет Брюс вообще _обдумывал_ отношения, а Пеппер сейчас в Калифорнии.  
— Так что, я твой единственный выход?  
— Практически, да.  
— Ну, хорошо. По крайней мере, у тебя еще осталось немного здравого смысла.  
— Знаешь, что, — говорит Стив, поднимая руки, — я знал, что это была плохая идея. Мне следует просто...  
— Теперь подожди, расслабься. — Тони допивает кофе и отставляет чашку. — Да ладно. Если ты действительно серьезно, то выкладывай.  
Мгновение Стив подозрительно смотрит на него, но он все так же не избалован выбором, как и пятнадцать минут назад, так что, в конце концов, он сдается:  
— Ладно. У меня есть... то есть, я обнаружил... Черт возьми, — он вздыхает, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — У меня есть друг. Мужчина. И я вроде как обнаружил... чувства к нему. Только... Нет, — Стив начинает ходить взад и вперед, надеясь, что движение поможет ему выдавить из себя слова. — Скорее, это больше похоже, что я _осознал_ , что чувствую к нему. На самом деле, что я чувствовал к нему на протяжении многих лет. Просто недавно я узнал, что он... гм... — лицо Стива теплеет за секунду. Он оглядывается на Тони и быстро снова отворачивается. Он прочищает горло, подыскивая слово. — Гибкий*, — говорит он наконец, краснея еще больше. — Но даже если и так, я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я допускаю, что он бы заинтересовался мной только потому, что его привлекают мужчины в общем. Я даже не знаю, какой у него тип. _Есть_ ли у него вообще тип. И, ну, я фактически, никогда не ухаживал прежде, и я действительно не знаю, какого черта я делаю, если я вообще _что-либо_ делаю, но, как бы там ни было, я вроде как чувствую, что я запутался, и я просто мог действительно вроде как использовать какой-нибудь совет.

Он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, и снова смотрит на Тони, который выглядит... смущенным, что застает Стива врасплох. Малейший момент удивления, когда, возможно, другой человек является не вполне современным, как люди думают, и теперь Тони - тот, кто прочищает горло и неловко переминается на месте.

— Слушай, — Тони скрещивает руки на груди и сразу же опускает их снова, — не то, чтобы я не польщен, — он утвердительно кивает. — Я польщен. Правда. Ты отличный парень. Ты очень красивый, невероятно здравомыслящий, образцовый, в некотором роде…  
— Подожди…  
— … и ты, на самом деле, довольно веселый, когда тебе удается немного расслабиться…  
— Тони!..  
— …может быть, кто знает, в другое время, в другом месте. Но у меня тут вроде как довольно серьезные вещи происходят с Пеппер, и я…  
— Боже мой, это не _ты_!!!— кричит, наконец, Стив, обрывая тираду Тони на полуслове.  
— Нет?  
— Нет! — Стив стискивает зубы, и, к его удивлению, Тони хмурится.  
— Ну… Почему нет?  
— Боже мой!.. — стонет Стив.  
— Я имею в виду, я довольно хороший улов, знаешь, — продолжает Тони, игнорируя, что Стив прячет лицо в руках. — Я гений, я состоятельный, я обаятельный, _невероятно_ привлекательный…  
— Я не могу делать это с тобой прямо сейчас.  
— Я просто хочу сказать, если ты собираешься раскрыть большую гейскую любовь кому-либо, я действительно думаю, что я – очевидный выбор.  
— Я не знаю, почему я решил, что ты можешь быть серьезным, — Стив со вздохом качает головой. Он даже не может заставить себя быть ужасно раздраженным, потому что он действительно _должен был_ знать лучше, это просто в природе Тони. — Возвращайся к работе.

Он уже поворачивается уходить, когда:  
— Это Баки, верно?  
Стив замирает и поворачивается посмотреть на Тони.  
— Не смотри так потрясенно, — говорит тот, поднимая деталь, с которой Стив возился ранее, и возвращая ее обратно на рабочий стол. — Здесь ты точно не открыл Америку. Он проводил практически каждый день в течение полутора недель, позируя для картины, что ты делаешь, и если бы ты не выглядел таким напряженным все это время, я мог бы подумать, что вы двое уже тр... эээ... состоите в отношениях, — он бросает на Стива многозначительный взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к работе. — Однако должен сказать, я удивлен, как благосклонно такой хороший, богобоязненный человек как ты, отнесся к такому открытию себя.  
— Знаешь, я видел множество людей на протяжении многих лет, которые называли себя богобоязненными, — отвечает Стив, — и множество раз, когда они делали довольно ужасные вещи. Я должен сказать, обрекать человека на ад просто за любовь к кому-то... — он качает головой. — Ну, это не та Библия, что я помню читал.  
— Ты вроде как чудовищно благоразумный, знаешь? — говорит Тони снисходительно, но Стив видит искреннее удивление в его глазах. — Это действительно не вызвало даже секундной паузы?  
— Я этого не говорил, — признает Стив. — Мысль заняла некоторое время для… привыкания. Но, в конце концов, я решил, что если я не осуждаю Баки - или кого-либо еще - за это, не было никаких причин, почему мне следовало осуждать себя.  
— Чудовищно благоразумный, — бормочет Тони снова. — Тем не менее, я полагаю, это имеет смысл. В конце концов, я вижу, как ты смотришь на него.  
— Как это?  
— Как будто мир - лучшее место просто потому, что в нем есть он, — говорит Тони. — И, особенно в последнее время, — добавляет он, — как будто тебе интересно, как он выглядит голым.  
Стив слегка усмехается, несмотря на смущение:  
— Мне не нужно интересоваться. Я _видел_ его голым.  
— Но ты хотел бы увидеть это снова, а? — усмехается Тони в ответ. — Ты уже сказал ему?  
Сейчас Стив уже неистово краснеет:  
— Я не могу просто... Это не то, что я хочу, чтобы... Я имею в виду, я _хочу_ этого, но...  
— Ладно, хорошо, нет необходимости устраивать себе сердечный приступ. Давай, может быть, вернемся на шаг назад: что ты _предпринял_?  
— Ну, в основном я пытался, знаешь ли... ухаживать за ним, — Стив хмурится, — но я не знаю, было ли это достаточно ясно, потому что ничего не изменилось. И все, что я могу для нас придумать, делать то, что мы, так или иначе, всегда делали… — говорит он беспомощно.  
— Угу, — Тони поднимает хрупкое на вид устройство и начинает возиться с проводами. — И, я полагаю, ты не пытался просто засадить ему? Это, вероятно, сразу же решило бы вопрос!  
— Что? Нет! — Стив в равной степени в ужасе от самой идеи, возбужден от мысли об этом, и в ужасе снова от факта, что это возбуждает его. — Это было бы... — он открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз, пока не находит подходящее слово: — Неуважительно.  
— Точно, — рот Тони дергается. — Я также предполагаю, что ты не сел и просто не _поговорил_ с ним об этом.  
— Ну... гм... нет.  
— Я так и думал, — Тони откладывает устройство и берет следующее. — Так в чем же проблема? Почему ты еще не сделал свой ход?  
— Я... Как я уже сказал, я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что он просто... оказался под рукой…  
— Ммм-хммм, или ты просто боишься, — он поднимает руку прежде, чем Стив начнет протестовать. — Эй, не пойми меня не правильно - это нормально. Это большое изменение, что ты задумал. Он очень много значит для тебя, и ты не уверен, что он чувствует, или как это изменит положение вещей. Конечно, все может пойти великолепно, но что если нет? — он переключает внимание на устройство снова. — Мысль, что ты можешь испортить что-то настолько важное, пугает сама по себе. Я представляю.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Стив сухо, — я чувствую себя гораздо лучше.  
— Слушай, дело в том, что у тебя есть два варианта. Ты можешь взять себя в руки и иметь дело с возможностью, что он может сказать "нет", либо ты можешь оставить все как есть, и иметь дело с фактом того, что увидишь, как он подцепит кого-то еще позже. Ты должен решить, что страшнее: потерять его, потому что ты попытался, или потому что ты этого не сделал. Тебе выбирать.

Стив не знает, что на это ответить, и на мгновение просто смотрит. Тони бросает на него взгляд, а затем быстро возвращается к работе.

— В любом случае, — он смущенно пожимает плечами, — это звучит так, как сказала бы Пеппер, а она обычно разбирается в таких делах, так что...  
— Да, — улыбается Стив, — думаю, вероятно, разбирается. Спасибо.  
— Нет проблем. А сейчас мне действительно есть над чем поработать, — Тони кивает головой в сторону лифта. — Проваливай.  
— Конечно, — озадаченный, Стив качает головой: — Увидимся.  
— И, эй, — Тони рассеянно кричит ему в след, — как увидишь его, скажи подойти на диагностику его руки. Если, конечно, не будешь слишком занят, засовывая свой язык ему в глотку.  
— Не слышу тебя, Старк!!! — кричит Стив в ответ, ухмыляясь про себя, оставляя своего друга за работой.

\-------------------------  
*Flexible (Гибкий) - слово используется для обозначения одной из форм сексуальной ориентации или ситуационного сексуального поведения, которая характеризуется минимальной гомосексуальной активностью, несмотря на в основном гетеросексуальную ориентацию, что отличает ее от бисексуальности.


	6. Мы всегда шли к этому.

— Еще раз спасибо, что согласился сделать это, — Стив с нервной усмешкой выглядывает из-под холста. — Я уверен, это, вероятно, уже становится для тебя утомительным…  
— Не будь идиотом, — говорит Баки любя. — Я уже говорил тебе, что не возражаю. Кроме того, я могу тусоваться с тобой, пока ты работаешь, так где же недостатки?  
— Полагаю, нет ни одного, — Стив знает, что сейчас глупо улыбается, и наклоняет голову. — Мне нравится, когда ты приходишь, — признает он, нанося финальный небрежный мазок на холст, прежде чем положить кисть в банку с растворителем. — И, если это не слишком утомительно для тебя, я, вроде как, надеялся, что мог бы убедить тебя сделать это снова.  
— Что, снова придти? — дразнит Баки.  
— Ха-ха. Нет. Я имел в виду позировать для меня снова.  
— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. Ты едва начал эту картину, и уже хочешь делать другую?  
— Нет. Ну, не совсем. Я думал о рисунке, не живописи. У тебя великолепное лицо для угля. И великолепное тело тоже, конечно, — лицо Стива сразу же вспыхивает ярко-красным. — С художественной точки зрения, я имею в виду. Я имею в виду, у тебя _великолепное_ тело, я просто…  
Баки смеется, как будто Стив только что не сделал из себя идиота. Или, может быть, потому что он сделал, но это просто не имеет значения. Стив усмехается в ответ и пытается расслабиться.  
— Ты серьезно как на иголках сегодня… — говорит Баки. — Все в порядке?  
— Да, я… Все отлично.

Стив тяжело сглатывает, пытаясь выдавить из себя слова, что застряли в горле, и рассеянно желая, чтобы он был одет в более приличную одежду. Его старые джинсы и поношенная футболка ЩИТа достаточно хороши для рисования – в дополнение к брызгам от старых работ прибавляются сегодняшние – но совершенно точно не то, что он считал бы идеальным нарядом для романтического признания. Он мог бы переодеться, но нет никаких причин оправдать это, если они не покидают квартиру. На мгновение он рассматривает эту идею – они могли бы сходить на ужин, и Стив мог бы заказать бутылку вина и сделать вид, что это сделает его смелее. Но нет, если он собирается сделать это, он хочет, чтобы это произошло наедине. Он не хочет столкнуться с сокрушительным отказом в толпе незнакомых людей. Так что, думает он, может быть, было бы лучше вообще отложить? В самом деле, завтра будет совершенно столь же хорошо, и… 

Он тянет время. Он знает это. И если есть одна вещь, которую можно сказать о Стиве, это то, что он никогда не был трусом, поэтому он разворачивает плечи и делает глубокий вдох:  
— Вообще-то, есть кое-что, о чем я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
— Да? — Баки спрыгивает со стула и подходит к мольберту. — Валяй, — он просовывает голову, пытаясь взглянуть тайком, и не может удержаться, чтобы не нахмурить лоб. — Хм…  
— Что? — спрашивает Стив, моментально отвлекаясь и нервно переступая с ноги на ногу. — Что-то не так?  
Баки поднимает бровь:  
— Это, — говорит он, тыкая пальцем в холст, — не выглядит, как я.  
— Оно и не должно, идиот! — немного смехотворно, насколько это успокаивает Стива. До сего момента он и не представлял, насколько его беспокоило, что Баки не понравится его работа. — Это просто чтобы зарисовать основные формы. Оно начнет выглядеть как ты намного позже.  
— Угу, — Баки, кажется, мало обращает внимания на его объяснение, слишком занятой, критически разглядывая цветные пятна. — Ты все еще планируешь, чтобы я позировал без рубашки? Потому что этот кусочек, вроде как, совершенно такого же цвета, верно? — спрашивает он, жестикулируя. — Так что же я все еще без рубашки сегодня?

Это своего рода отправная точка, но, так или иначе, « _потому что я готовлюсь сказать тебе, что влюблен в тебя, и, при сложившихся обстоятельствах, попросить тебя сразу же раздеться выглядело как бросающий в дрожь способ начать вечер_ » не выглядит как лучший из возможных ответов. Вместо этого Стив просто неловко пожимает плечами:  
— Я знаю, какого цвета твоя грудь. Мне не нужно видеть ее, чтобы набросать.  
— Ты мог заставить меня снять обувь, — замечает Баки. — Мои ноги того же цвета, что и все остальное во мне.  
— Это другое дело. Это совсем другая форма, ты…  
— Нет уж, прости, — без труда прерывает Баки, его губы подергиваются. — Больше никакой слепой веры в твои способности. Мне нужно увидеть какие-нибудь доказательства того, что ты делаешь, если хочешь, чтобы я появился завтра.  
Стив закатывает глаза и хватает этюдник, передавая его с сердитой ухмылкой:  
— Знаешь, ты мог бы просто попросить.  
— Я просил раньше. Ты просто отмахивался, — Баки начинает листать страницы, и Стив сует руки в карманы. — Ты сказал, что хотел о чем-то поговорить со мной?  
— Хмм? О, — он снова отвлекся, наблюдая за руками Баки. — Я, ммм… Да, сказал.  
— Хорошо, так что? — Баки смотрит на него с усмешкой, которая заставляет желудок Стива сделать сальто. — Выкладывай уже. Это же просто… я. Ох, — он бросает взгляд обратно в альбом и, когда Стив прослеживает его взгляд, он видит, что тот перешел к самым последним страницам. — Ничего себе! — Баки заметно сглатывает, его пальцы прослеживают грубый набросок его профиля. — Это… Я всегда знал, что ты хорош, но эти действительно великолепны. Я выгляжу… — он немного нервно смеется. — Я не очень-то похож на это.  
— Ты не тратишь так много времени, рассматривая себя, как я, — говорит Стив, и сразу же жалеет, что не может забрать слова обратно. Однако нет никакого пути назад, так что он прочищает горло и решает использовать благоприятную возможность, что открылась ему. — Вообще-то это то, о чем я хотел поговорить с тобой. Вроде того. Я имею в виду, не конкретно об этом, но… — он делает глубокий вдох и пытается снова. — Видишь ли, дело в том, что когда ты рисуешь кого-то, когда ты смотришь на кого-то так пристально долгое время, ты начинаешь… ну, замечать вещи, которые ты не смог бы в других обстоятельствах…  
— Ладно, — Баки осторожно закрывает альбом и откладывает в сторону. — Я так понимаю, ты заметил что-то обо мне.  
— Да. Вроде как. Скорее, что-то обо _мне_ , я полагаю? Просто, — Стив прочищает горло и пытается призвать все свое мужество. — Помнишь, когда ты впервые сказал мне, что... интересуешься мужчинами? И, хмм… Я сказал, что это ничего не изменит, но…  
— А я сказал, что изменит…  
— Точно. Ну, дело в том… — Стив чувствует, что краснеет и начинает дрожать. Он так нервничает, что едва может говорить. — Ты был прав.  
— Прав? — лицо Баки принимает безразличное выражение, замыкаясь в некоторой степени, что заставляет нервы Стива беспокойно нестись.  
— Да. Это… Ну, есть вещи, которые это заставило меня заметить. Осознать, я полагаю. О, ммм… Ну, на самом деле, я не думаю, что любая их них _нова_ , просто до этого я никогда не понимал, что это значит. Но сейчас…  
— Слушай, Стив, все в порядке, — Баки снова смотрит на холст, а затем быстро вдаль. — Я думаю, я знаю, о чем ты. Но тебе не нужно беспокоиться, ладно? Между нами не будет ничего… странного.  
— О, — когда ответ получен, Стив находит его в лучшем случае неоднозначным. Однако это _чувствуется_ как отказ, и он делает все возможное, чтобы пересилить внезапную пустоту в животе. — Ладно, это… хорошо, я полагаю…  
— Ты доверяешь мне, не так ли?  
— Всю жизнь, — говорит он сразу, ни минуты не колеблясь, и наблюдает благодарную улыбку, распространяющуюся по лицу Баки.  
— Хорошо. Тогда поверь мне, когда я говорю, что тебе не следует беспокоиться об этом.  
— Точно, — Стив открывает рот, и снова закрывает. Лучше всего позволить этому прекратиться, сменить тему, отпустить. Но он должен знать, должен быть уверен. Должен услышать слова, или он никогда не сможет двигаться дальше. — Так что… ты говоришь, что не заинтересован?  
— Что? — Баки выглядит так, будто был застигнут врасплох, и смотрит на Стива в замешательстве.  
— Не так ли? — не смотря ни на что, осторожная искра надежды зарождается в груди Стива, и он осмеливается придвинуться на дюйм ближе. — Если это не то, что ты пытался сказать, то о чем ты говорил?  
— О чем _ты_ говорил?  
— Я…

Слова застревают в горле - бешено бьющееся там сердце не дает им выхода. Он пытается не смотреть на губы Баки, но по непонятной причине у него в голове голос Тони, довольно убедительно излагающий свою точку зрения, и, прежде чем он может напомнить себе, почему это плохая идея, он обрамляет руками лицо Баки и бросается вперед, чтобы украсть поцелуй.

Губы Баки в удивлении бездействуют под его губами, но они мягкие и теплые, и аромат его кожи заставляет голову Стива идти кругом, так что проходит несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем он полностью осознает, что делает. Вина ударяет его сразу же, и он уже готов оторваться, пробормотать извинения и надеяться, что друг простит его, когда все резко меняется.

Он чувствует внезапное давление на губах, когда Баки начинает целовать его в ответ, и Стив не может даже надеяться не думать, насколько это хорошо. Он осознает теплую руку вокруг талии, движение и давление губ Баки против его собственных, нежное дыхание на щеке. Все его тело гудит, жужжит, дрожит и вибрирует с неожиданной силой « _это, да, наконец-то!!!_ ». У него уже наполовину стоит, от не более чем одного целомудренного поцелуя, и Стив отдаленно думает, что должен быть смущен из-за этого. Однако это не так, и он слышит, как сам издает небольшой нетерпеливый звук, когда придвигается ближе. Его бедра как раз напротив бедер Баки, и они оба стонут, когда рука на талии притягивает его к себе, способствуя короткому восхитительному моменту. Но после обе руки Баки упираются в грудь Стиву, когда он отстраняется, отходит назад, оставляя Стива сбитым с толку и неуверенным.

— Прости, — говорит он на автомате, даже если и борется с желанием потянуться к Баки снова. — Прости, я… это было не…?  
— Нет, просто… это плохая идея.  
— Это… но… — Стив, похоже, не может заставить себя понять. — Ты поцеловал меня в ответ...  
— Я знаю. Черт, — Баки подносит дрожащую руку ко рту. — Я хочу. Боже, Стив, ты даже не представляешь!  
— О. О, хорошо. Слава Богу! — почти с головокружительным облегчением Стив делает шаг вперед, но Баки отодвигается снова. — Что?  
— Слушай, это естественно, быть… ну, знаешь… любопытным, — Баки совершенно не смотрит ему в глаза сейчас. — Но ты не тот человек, чтобы делать такого рода вещи по случаю. Только не ты. И я не позволю тебе сделать то, о чем ты будешь сожалеть позже, только потому, что…  
— Баки.

На этот раз Стив быстрее, он удерживает плечи Баки прежде, чем тот сможет уклониться. Есть так много вещей, которые он хочет сказать, так много мыслей роится в его голове, но ни одну из них не удается толком облечь в слова. По правде говоря, это, наверное, и к лучшему, так как, по крайней мере, для половины из того, о чем он думает, вероятно, чересчур и слишком рано. Так что вместо этого он фокусируется на одной простой истине, что проходит через все остальное, что он хочет сказать:

— Я не хочу делать это с кем-либо еще.

Что-то вроде понимания в глазах Баки, что-то вроде той же самой осторожной надежды, что чувствует Стив. Как, возможно, этих скудных слов достаточно, чтобы заставить его понять. Не отрывая глаз от Баки, Стив медленно двигается вперед и осторожно опускает голову. Если Баки снова отстранится, он не будет его останавливать, но он надеется – о, Стив _надеется_ , он не будет. И когда он не отстраняется, когда Стив чувствует, как его губы мягко касаются губ друга, его глаза закрываются, и удовольствие и облегчение омывают его.

Есть момент сомнения снова, но на этот раз Стив может чувствовать отклик Баки в каждой линии его тела, во внезапном расслаблении, за которым следует перехватывающий дыхание рывок по направлению к нему, и это чувствуется не столько как капитуляция, сколько как атака. Стив дрожит, когда руки Баки обнимают его за талию, притягивая ближе, и снова, когда проворные руки скользят под подол футболки, теплая кожа и прохладный металл скользят по его спине. Внезапно почувствовав себя смелым, Стив проводит языком по полной нижней губе, мысли о которой преследовали его в последнее время. Стон, что он получает в ответ, заставляет его чувствовать себя на десять футов выше, даже когда язык Баки высовывается, чтобы встретиться с его, и колени Стива угрожают подогнуться.

— Погоди, — Баки отстраняется, задыхаясь. — Замедлись, — громкие слова для человека, чьи бедра все еще медленно, настойчиво кружат против его, не может удержаться от мысли Стив. — Нам следует поговорить об этом.  
— Нет, — Стив снова целует его, почти пьяный только от вкуса его губ, и позволяет губам проследить нежную кожу на челюсти Баки. — Я плох в разговорах.  
Баки беззвучно смеется:  
— Да уж, это точно, — он вытаскивает руку из-под футболки Стива, и Стив почти протестует, пока не чувствует ее в своих волосах. — Но я… _ах_ … Однако мне нужно знать, как далеко ты собираешься зайти?  
Стив останавливается, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки, изо всех сил пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Как далеко ты позволишь мне? — спрашивает он, наконец, и не может удержаться от улыбки от тихого, искреннего проклятья:  
— Черт возьми. Стив, — Баки прижимается, чтобы обхватить губами мочку уха Стива, и на несколько долгих моментов Стив вообще забывает, как работают слова, — если тебе будет не комфортно…  
— Да, — Стив перебирает пальцами волосы Баки и вовлекает его губы в глубокий страстный поцелуй, затем сжимает в кулаке ткань его воротничка и начинает подталкивать к спальне. — Я дам тебе знать.

А потом Баки смеется, когда они спотыкаются по пути, а Стив усмехается между поцелуями, потому что не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал такое простое, всепоглощающее счастье.

Он не может перестать трогать, не может перестать пробовать. Рубашка Баки сброшена где-то по пути, и Стив должен остановиться, чтобы толкнуть его к ближайшей стене, опуская голову вниз, чтобы запустить губы, и зубы, и язык вниз по его шее и вдоль плеч. Между тем, руки Баки опускаются на задницу Стива, плотно прижимая их бедра вместе. Это первый раз, когда Стив чувствует, как Баки трется об него, твердый и напряженный, и вся кровь, кажется, покидает голову во внезапном порыве. Он прячет лицо в изгиб шеи Баки, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, и зубы погружаются в крепкие мышцы практически по своей воле. Это заставляет Баки хрипло застонать и прижать свои бедра еще сильнее к бедрам Стива, и Стив должен напомнить себе, что у него есть очень серьезные основания добраться до кровати, а не просто завалить Баки на пол здесь и сейчас.

К тому времени, когда они, наконец, добираются до спальни, руки Стива дрожат, и он перебирает волосы Баки, позволяя мягким прядям между пальцами успокоить его, когда целует его снова. Он не может насытиться этим ртом, мягкостью этих губ и ловкостью языка Баки, осторожными касаниями зубов и очертаниями улыбки, когда они целуются. Он фокусируется на этом, на вкусе, и ощущении, и ничтожном трепете гордости, что поражает его каждый раз, когда он делает что-то, из-за чего у Баки перехватывает дыхание. И он позволяет своим рукам опуститься, чтобы заняться ремнем другого мужчины. Между незнакомым углом и необходимостью продолжать прикасаться, это оказывается удивительно сложно сделать. Он отвлекается дважды: сначала из-за завитков волос, тянущихся вниз по красивому, плоскому животу, и снова, когда он поддается порыву обернуть руку вокруг выпуклости в передней части брюк Баки, сжимая и поглаживая через ткань, пока Баки не цепляется за его плечи и не дышит коротко и прерывисто, ловя воздух с его губ. Его бедра двигаются беспомощными маленькими точками в прикосновения Стива, и это из-за _него_ , из-за Стива, из-за того, что он делает, и Стив снова улыбается в их поцелуй, потому что просто ничего не может с собой поделать. 

Он, наконец, отстраняется, когда ремень и крепления брюк Баки побеждены и мягко нажимает Баки на плечи, убеждая лечь на кровать. Мгновение Стив просто стоит и смотрит на него. Губы Баки опухшие и красные, зрачки расширены. На шее, где Стив укусил его, темнеющий синяк, и Стив чувствует смутную вину за то, насколько самодовольно он чувствует себя при виде этого. Он нежно проводит пальцами по челюсти Баки, наклоняется, касаясь его губ в легком поцелуе, и медленно опускается на колени.

Баки смотрит так, будто не может до конца поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, и Стив усмехается ему, даже если его нервы и завязываются в скользкий узел в желудке. Опустившись на колени между его бедер, Стив подцепляет пальцами пояс брюк и нижнего белья Баки, и слегка тянет. Баки приподнимает бедра, и Стив снимает их, стягивая ткань с длинных, сильных ног, прежде чем откинуть в сторону.

Перед ним сейчас, кажется, мили голой кожи, и это занимает целую минуту, чтобы призвать все свое мужество и реально _посмотреть_. Он уверен, что это то, чего он хочет, но, не смотря на это, ему не совсем удается подавить беспокойство, что он может быть и не готов к реальности. Когда же он смотрит, его наполняет удивительное чувство облегчения, потому что в этом вообще нет ничего страшного.

У Баки стоит, его член покраснел и возвышается между бедер. Это хороший размер, думает Стив – более-менее такой же большой, как и его собственный, может быть немного длиннее. Он думает, он бы хорошо уместился в его руке, и тянется выяснить это. Член твердый, и гладкий, и теплый под его ладонью, и, когда он осторожно оборачивает пальцы вокруг него, Баки издает немного шипящий вздох, что заставляет собственный член Стива дернуться внутри джинсов. Это хороший звук, который он немедленно намеревается попытаться вызвать снова.

По началу его движения неуверенны, рука и запястье движутся под непривычным углом, но достаточно скоро он находит ритм: слегка сжимает на движении вверх, скользя большим пальцем по головке каждый раз так часто, чтобы собрать жидкость, которая начинает течь сверху. Он больше опирается на инстинкт, чем на что-либо, на тихие вздохи и стоны Баки и движение его бедер в ответ на прикосновения Стива; на то, как Стиву нравится трогать себя. И все, что он прочитал за последние несколько недель, заверило его, что мастурбация является совершенно нормальной и здоровой, так что он даже не собирается краснеть от мысли об этом, _он не краснеет_.

Стив рассеянно облизывает губы, и резкий вздох Баки заставляет его ослабить хватку, боясь, что он причинил боль, сам того не желая. Когда он смотрит и видит, что Баки смотрит на его губы, внезапная волна жара проходит через него, когда до него доходит. Он хочет… но это просто все еще немного обескураживающее, так что он наклоняется и вместо этого целует гладкую, нежную кожу внутренней части бедра Баки. У его кожи невероятный запах, мускусный, теплый и немного резкий, и Стив позволяет своим губам двигаться выше, наполняя ароматом голову.

Член Баки истекает постоянно теперь. Прежде чем даже успевает подумать о том, что делает, Стив проводит большим пальцем свободной руки по его концу, поднося палец к губам, чтобы попробовать вкус. В ответ на это Баки стонет, его бедра беспомощно взбрыкивают в хватке Стива.

— Проклятый ад, — его голос звучит хрипло и надтреснуто, что заставляет Стива чувствовать себя невероятно самодовольно, — ты пытаешься задразнить меня до смерти?  
— Прости, — говорит Стив, однако улыбка на его лице скорее самодовольная, чем робкая. — Я, вроде как, сочиняю на ходу. Кроме того, — его ухмылка расширяется, становясь озорной, — я думал, ты говорил, что ты – властный.  
Баки смеется на это:  
— Да. Обычно да, но я просто немного нервничаю, лишая девственности своего лучшего друга, — он тяжело сглатывает. — Я не хочу давить на тебя.  
Стив уже не надеется сдержать румянец в ответ на это, но, тем не менее, он усмехается беззастенчиво:  
— Тогда, полагаю, я просто продолжу вести некоторое время.

И действительно, как только он принимает решение, удивительно легко идти до конца. Снова наклонившись, он облизывает кончик члена Баки, смакуя острый, соленый вкус жидкости там, прежде чем медленно провести языком по нижней части ствола. Ему нравится, как это чувствуется: гладкая кожа, вес, тепло. Ему нравится, каково это на вкус. Но больше всего ему нравится, как это звучит, как это превращает дыхание Баки в короткие, неглубокие вздохи и тихие стоны. Взглянув на Баки, он находит его внимательно наблюдающим, с широко открытыми глазами и раскрытыми губами, что заполняет Стива чувством гордости, которое он бы никогда не предположил, и он снова улыбается, прежде чем обернуть губы вокруг головки члена Баки и начать нежно посасывать.

Опасаясь взять слишком много сразу, Стив оставляет руку вокруг основания, чтобы скомпенсировать, как он всасывает его так глубоко, насколько может отважиться. И ох, _ох_ , это хорошо, _так_ хорошо чувствовать его во рту таким образом, наслаждаться растяжением губ и весом члена Баки против своего языка. Стив не представлял себе, насколько хорошо это будет, насколько сильно он захочет этого. Его собственный член стоит до боли, но он не может уделить ни момента, чтобы уменьшить давление. Обе руки сейчас заняты: одна скользит, слегка сжимая яйца Баки, тогда как другая пульсирует вокруг ствола, двигаясь в противоположность голове, что начинает двигаться вверх и вниз.

Дрожащие пальцы перебирают его волосы, обхватывая затылок в нежном поощрении, и Стив издает жаждущий стон. Он слышит проклятия Баки, пальцы в его волосах сжимаются, и новая волна вожделения заставляет Стива удвоить усилия. Получается вульгарный, мокрый и громкий звук, когда он сосет твердый член. Он вынужден протянуть одну руку, чтобы потереть основанием ладони собственный член, все еще находящийся в тисках джинсов. Это все, что он может сделать в данный момент, не в состоянии собрать концентрацию, или координацию, необходимую, чтобы расстегнуть проклятые штаны.

Он теряется во всем, что не вкус и не ощущение Баки во рту, не его раскрытые дрожащие бедра, не звук его неровного дыхания, когда Стив работает над ним. Он должен остановиться на мгновение, борясь за воздух для себя, его собственное дыхание опаляет влажную кожу, пока Баки не стонет и не пытается подтолкнуть его голову обратно вниз. Стив идет охотно, желая снова заполнить рот, и думает, что мог бы счастливо оставаться здесь на коленях навечно, заставляя Баки дрожать, задыхаться и стонать.

— Стив, — слишком скоро Баки снова настойчиво тянет его за волосы, пытаясь отодвинуть. — Я собираюсь… О, Боже, я не могу… _Стив_ …

Ему все равно. День, час, даже десять минут назад, возможно, да, но сейчас единственное, что он хочет - почувствовать, как Баки кончает, и кончает ему в рот. Так что он остается на месте, продолжая двигаться, и через мгновение Баки перестает протестовать, смещая бедра в сторону рта Стива в неравномерных, беспомощных маленьких толчках. Стив опускает руку вниз к собственной эрекции, отчаянно стремясь к большему давлению, большему трению. А потом член Баки набухает против его языка, и это ощущение яростно толкает Стива за грань за мгновение до того, как Баки изливается ему в горло горячими, отрывистыми всплесками. 

Стив чувствует себя ошеломленным, с легким головокружением, и невероятно значительным, когда, наконец, позволяет Баки выскользнуть изо рта, упиваясь ощущением быстро смягченной плоти, скользящей мимо его губ. Он осторожно глотает. Вкус и текстура не являются лучшими, думает он, но видеть расслабление, написанное в каждой линии тела Баки, того стоит. Стив начинает лениво целовать бедра и живот Баки, и слышит легкий вздох над ним, прежде чем его поднимают вверх и утягивают в настоящий поцелуй.

— Ради Бога, Стив, — Баки тихо смеется, отстраняясь, — сними уже свою одежду.

Подчиняясь, Стив вылезает на нетвердых ногах, тогда как Баки откидывается обратно на кровать, лениво наблюдая за его стриптизом. Стив прекрасно знает, что смешно краснеть под этим внимательным взглядом, учитывая, что они только что сделали, однако, по-видимому, это его не остановит. Он немного морщится, снимая белье, смущенный беспорядком, что он сделал.

— Я, гм… вроде как… извиняюсь.

Он делает неопределенный жест, и Баки закатывает глаза, поднимаясь, чтобы схватить его за запястье и тянуть вниз, пока Стив не падает на кровать. Они оба смеются, сталкиваясь, игриво толкая друг друга вперед-назад, пока Баки, наконец, не опрокидывает его на спину и не запечатывает их губы вместе. Стив растворяется в поцелуе, притягивая Баки так близко, насколько может, пораженный, что его голова уже кружится снова от простого удовольствия прикосновения голой кожи к голой коже.

— Ты все еще такой придурок, — шепчет Баки, ухмыляясь ему в губы, прежде чем его губы начинают съезжать вниз.

Стив лениво улыбается, когда Баки прокладывает путь вниз по его телу – губы, язык и нежные прикосновения зубов вдоль шеи и плеч, теплые как дождь поцелуи на груди и плечах – и у него перехватывает дыхание, когда он чувствует, что губы Баки движутся еще ниже. Приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы получить лучший обзор, он с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдает, как язык Баки начинает скользить над пахом, тщательно слизывая липкий беспорядок, засохший на его коже.

Он забывает как дышать, когда губы Баки оборачиваются вокруг его члена, уже снова наполовину стоящего. Глаза Баки закрыты, и он выглядит потерянным в ощущениях, как и Стив ранее. Он делает что-то греховное своим языком, что заставляет Стива стонать. Это было бы хорошо, _так_ хорошо потеряться в этом мареве теплого, влажного удовольствия. Но так же сильно, как он хочет этого, есть что-то, чего он хочет даже больше, поэтому он берет себя в руки, тянется вниз и тащит Баки обратно наверх, благодарный, что тот идет без особых возражений.

Стив испытывает мгновение потрясения, когда их губы встречаются, и он понимает, что может попробовать собственный вкус на языке Баки, но легко отвлекается, когда Баки движется, чтобы оседлать его, медленно сдвигая их бедра вместе. Стив снова стонет, открывая рот шире, когда нетерпеливо приподнимается вверх, чтобы встретиться с ним в поцелуе. 

Руки Баки упираются Стиву в грудь, прижимая его к матрасу, и Стив пользуется бесстыдным преимуществом этой новой позиции, позволяя рукам свободно блуждать по теплой голой коже. Он медленно скользит вниз по спине Баки, пока они не оседают на его заднице, притягивая ближе, и осторожно едва касается пальцем щели там. Баки вздрагивает и со стоном отодвигается, его дыхание касается влажных губ Стива, когда он прижимается лбами. 

— Знаешь, я не ожидал этого, когда пришел сегодня...  
— Я знаю, — быстро говорит Стив, однако не может заставить себя сдвинуть руки. — Я… Если ты не хочешь…  
— Нет, я имею в виду… — Баки смеется. — Господи. Я имею в виду, у меня ничего нет с собой.  
— Ничего нет… о. _О_. Гм… — Стив поворачивает голову, глядя на прикроватную тумбочку. — Ну…  
— Ты шутишь? — Баки недоверчиво смотрит на него, и тянется, чтобы открыть ящик. — Ты… действительно не был… — говорит он через мгновение, вытаскивая тюбик смазки и пачку презервативов: — Ух ты!  
— _Баки_ , — это все, что Стив может выдать в ответ, с относительным успехом пытаясь сохранить свои бедра все еще внизу под всеми этими скручиваниями и ерзаньем, что Баки только что делал. Он почему-то удивляется, хотя в действительности не должен был бы, когда в ответ Баки порочно ухмыляется и покачивается вниз в жестком маленьком круге, что заставляет пальцы на ногах Стива поджиматься. «О, Боже», — скулит Стив, не заботясь, как это звучит, потому что прямо сейчас ему просто нужно, чтобы это произошло снова.  
— Ты уверен в этом? — Спрашивает Баки, оставаясь на месте, и Стив просто стонет, хватает его и переворачивает быстрым, резким движением.  
— Я уверен.

Баки открывает губы, чтобы страстно встретиться с губами Стива, и на некоторое время Стив позволяет себе просто упиваться ощущением тела Баки под ним, вкусом его языка и теплом его поцелуя. Однако вскоре их бедра снова покачиваются вместе, эрекции скользят относительно друг друга, тогда как их языки встречаются и переплетаются, и Стив может чувствовать, что его мозг начинает затуманиваться. Левая рука Баки поднимается с матраса, и мгновение спустя Стив слышит щелчок, что заставляет его дрожать в нервном ожидании. Он слегка наклоняется, просто чтобы посмотреть в теплые карие глаза, скользит на одну сторону, нежно касаясь губами складок, что образуются в уголках, когда Баки улыбается.

Стив протягивает руку, позволяя Баки выдавить содержимое тюбика ему на пальцы, покрывая их слоем скользкой жидкости. Его сердце бьется быстрее уже только от скольжения пальцев друг об друга. Внезапный приступ паники угрожает овладеть им, и он вынужден сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Однако когда он тянется вниз, ноги Баки легко раздвигаются, открываясь для него, и перед лицом такого безоговорочного доверия нет ничего, что Стив может сделать, кроме как двигаться вперед.

Он снова целует Баки, упрочивая себя в мягком прикосновении губ, когда он нежно трется кончиком пальца против входа Баки. Стон, что отдается в его губы, делает его смелее, и он медленно и осторожно толкается внутрь. Баки теплый и тугой вокруг его пальца, мышцы затягивают его глубже, когда его бедра начинают перемещаться. Все еще двигаясь осторожно, Стив начинает всовывать и высовывать палец. Это занимает всего несколько мгновений, прежде чем Баки поднимается полностью, чтобы встретиться с ним, губы расслаблены, когда он задыхается Стиву в губы, и Стив подтягивается на локте. Он хочет это видеть.

— Еще, — Баки облизывает губы, и когда он открывает глаза, Стив видит, что они почти черные. — Стив. Брось, — говорит он с усмешкой, прерываясь на стон, когда Стив поворачивает руку. — Я не стеклянный.

Стив полностью вытаскивает палец, разрешая себе мгновение насладиться протестующим стоном Баки, прежде чем нажимает двумя пальцами. Он никогда не видел ничего прекраснее, чем это, думает он: Баки, обнаженный и открытый под ним, с румянцем на бледных щеках, раздвинутые губы блестящие, красные и истерзанные. Сейчас он сам охотно насаживает себя на пальцы Стива, положив одну ногу на кровать, чтобы они могли скользить еще глубже. Он смотрит развратно и непристойно, и это все, все для Стива.

Отчаянно пытаясь сквозь дымку похоти, затуманившей его мозг, вспомнить то, что он читал, Стив начинает осторожно расширять пальцы, растягивая Баки для… он уклоняется от окончания мысли, опасаясь, что одна только мысль об этом заставит его закончить все слишком быстро. В нем растет порыв просто взять, жестко, быстро и грубо, наплевав на последствия. Однако страх причинить реальный вред удерживает его, и он, дрожа от желания, отвлекает себя, прокладывая линию влажных, исследующих поцелуев вверх по шее Баки.

— Можешь принять еще? — шепчет он на ухо Баки, наслаждаясь тем, как Баки стонет, когда Стив мягко прикусывает мочку уха.  
— Да, — голос Баки немного больше, чем задыхается, но он сжимается вокруг пальцев, и глаза Стива угрожают выкатиться из орбит. — Боже, да, еще. Больше.

Стив делает паузу, снова хватая тюбик и добавляя больше смазки на пальцы, прежде чем просунуть три сомкнутых вместе и начать потихоньку работать ими в теле Баки. Сдавленный всхлип раздается из горла Баки, его глаза зажмурены, но бедра двигаются так настойчиво, как никогда. Молясь, что друг скажет, если ему следует остановиться, Стив продолжает. Он наблюдает, как Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу, и это зрелище вырывает отчаянный стон из груди Стива. Не прекращая двигать рукой, Стив наклоняется, чтобы провести языком по ровным белым зубам, побуждая их разжаться, чтобы он мог заменить их своими собственными.

Он снова поворачивает руку, и раскрывает пальцы, задевая что-то глубоко внутри, и вдруг Баки выгибается, вскрикивая, дыша рваными вздохами, вскидывая руки, чтобы обхватить плечи Стива, пытаясь притянуть его ближе.

— Господи. Сейчас. Стив, сейчас, трахни меня сейчас, _сейчас!_

И Стив, который никогда не видел привлекательности в грязных разговорах, неожиданно поднимается, перемещаясь между ног Баки, отчаянно желая подчиниться команде. Воздух между ними густой и горячий. Он заполняет легкие Стива ароматом секса, мускусом и соленым запахом пота. Он умудряется открыть пачку, лежащую на кровати, но пальцы теребят маленький пакетик фольги, и Баки, задыхаясь, смеется, прежде чем он тянется помочь. И это пальцы Баки нежно раскатывают презерватив по члену Стива, обхватывая его, поглаживая, добавляя больше смазки на латекс. А потом он направляет его, помогает занять позу, поднимая ноги вверх, и Стив начинает толкаться внутрь.

Это плотно, тепло, мягко и гладко, и Стив безмолвно молится, благодаря за тонкую оболочку вокруг него, что притупляет ощущения, потому что без нее, он боится, он бы кончил, даже не начав. Он уже дрожит, изо всех сил пытаясь отдышаться, потому что ничего в его жизни никогда, _никогда_ не чувствовалось так хорошо. Его руки сжимают бедра Баки – слишком сильно, боится он, но не в силах ослабить хватку, это, кажется, единственное, что удерживает его от взрыва чистого, невероятного удовольствия.

Когда его разум начинает, наконец, проясняться, он осознает, что ноги Баки свободно лежат вокруг его талии, а руки обнимают плечи, притягивая ниже, чтобы голова Стива могла отдохнуть на его плече. Нежные пальцы слегка перебирают потные, мокрые волосы на затылке, успокаивая и неожиданно возбуждая. Бедра Стива дергаются прежде, чем он может помочь себе, неосознанно покачиваясь в комфорт тела Баки, что вызывает неглубокий вздох у них обоих.

Губы Баки находят его щеку, скулу, уголок губ, тогда как руки опускаются на бедра Стива. Осторожно надавливая, он начинает вести его, поощряя к более глубоким толчкам. После нескольких толчков Стив скользит на колени, располагая их под бедрами Баки для лучшего проникновения, и Баки с долгим гортанным стоном откидывается назад, обнажая линию шеи. В купе со скользкими, мокрыми звуками их тел, двигающихся вместе, это, несомненно, самая сексуальная вещь, что Стив когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Он садится на пятки, чтобы он также мог видеть, мог видеть себя, скользящим и выскальзывающим из тела Баки, и он снова дрожит, прилагая усилия, чтобы удержать себя в руках.

— Стив, — Баки начинает извиваться под ним, вызывая неловкий, немного скулящий стон из горла Стива. — Сильнее.  
— Я не… — Стив качает головой, — не хочу сделать тебе больно… — наконец, удается выдохнуть ему, и он не может не удивиться, когда Баки смеется.  
— Ты слишком много беспокоишься. Да ладно, Роджерс, — он усмехается ему. — Я могу принять все, что ты можешь предложить.

А потом он делает… что-то, тщательно сжимает мышцы, что заставляет глаза Стива расфокусироваться, а бедра бездумно толкнуться вперед прежде, чем он может контролировать это. Баки бесстыдно стонет, сжимая бедра вокруг талии Стива, и самообладание Стива трещит по швам, в мозгу совершенная пустота, кроме неотложной, отчаянной необходимости в _большем_. Теперь он основательно вбивается в Баки, гонясь за искрами, что пробегают по спине каждый раз, когда он толкается в глубину. Этого слишком много, и не достаточно, и его мир сужается до не более чем них двоих и их совместных движений. 

Голова Стива кружится от запаха мускуса и хорошего, чистого пота, от звука рваных вдохов и стонов, от скрипа кровати под ними. Баки поднимает левую руку, хватаясь за спинку кровати, фиксируя себя, чтобы встретить толчки Стива. Дерево протестующее скрипит, когда металлические пальцы сжимают сильнее и сильнее, новое дополнение к хору, что угрожает свести Стива с ума от вожделения. Он стискивает зубы, решая держаться, потому что Баки задыхается, и стонет, и кричит из-за _него_ , и Стив хочет, чтобы это длилось вечно.

Однако это слишком хорошо. Он дрожит, пот струится по позвоночнику, и каждое движение бедрами разрушает его контроль еще немного больше, и, не смотря на то, что он хочет, он знает, что не сможет продержаться еще дольше.

— Баки, — он падает вперед, упираясь руками в кровать, и продолжая двигаться, не в силах остановиться. — Я… Я не могу… Мне нужно…

Баки просто кивает, опуская правую руку и оборачивая кулак вокруг собственного члена. Вид того, как он дрочит себе, преследуя собственное удовольствие, заставляет Стива двигаться еще глубже, толкаясь в тандеме с движениями Баки. Стив чувствует, Баки начинает дрожать вокруг него, глаза зажмурены и истерзанные губы открываются в бессловесном, хриплом крике, когда он изливается себе на живот.

Баки сжимается, когда кончает, и Стив все еще двигается, руки дрожат от напряжения, пока он не падает на предплечья, борясь за дыхание. Он снова начинает двигаться, теперь уже жестко, не сфокусировано, безразлично ко всему, кроме ощущения Баки, такого расслабленного и открытого под ним, его губ, шепчущих непристойные одобрения ему в ухо, пока Стив также не содрогается, и мир не взрывается у него в глазах. 

Проходит длительный момент, прежде чем Стив может мыслить достаточно ясно, чтобы обеспокоиться, что его вес может стеснять, но даже тогда все, что он может, просто соскользнуть в сторону, содрогаясь снова, когда из-за этого его размягченный член выскальзывает из тела Баки. Баки легко целует его в уголок губ, и тянется, осторожно снимая презерватив, пока Стив пытается перевести дух. Когда он ложится обратно, Стив инстинктивно тянется к нему, притягивая ближе, пока они не лежат лицом к лицу, прижимаясь лбами.

— Это будет тревожить тебя, если я скажу, что люблю тебя? — тихо спрашивает Стив, не в силах сожалеть о словах, даже если чувствует, как Баки вздрагивает от неожиданности. — Слушай, я знаю, это было не совсем справедливо с моей стороны, взвалить это на тебя так, как я сделал. И может быть… может быть это был просто секс для тебя, я не знаю... Но я _так люблю_ тебя, Баки! И я должен предупредить, что не собираюсь сдаваться так легко.  
— Как будто ты когда-нибудь сдавался, — Баки кладет руку на скулу Стива, склоняя голову для поцелуя, что заставляет член Стива заинтересованно дернуться, не смотря на изнеможение. — Ты действительно вроде как и вправду идиот, не так ли?  
— Почему? — Стив хмурится. — Потому что люблю тебя? Потому что…  
— Потому что думаешь, что я уже не люблю тебя, ты, болван, — Баки тепло и легко улыбается, и, кажется, что-то в груди Стива обрывается при виде этого. — Черт подери, я был без ума от тебя с тех пор, как нам было по восемнадцать!  
— Ты… в самом деле? — Стив не может ничего поделать, кроме как удивленно смотреть на него, как идиот, как Баки и сказал, даже если улыбка и начинает расплываться по его лицу.  
— Я вроде как считал, что ты уже знал, — Баки усмехается и шутливо пихает его локтем в бок. — Не думаю, что мне всегда удавалось быть незаметным в этом, — он пожимает плечами. — К счастью для меня, ты немного тормоз. Так или иначе, ты все еще позволял мне держаться рядом, даже если ты больше и не нуждался во мне.  
— Я всегда нуждался в тебе, — противоречит Стив, и Баки, кажется, колеблется на мгновение. Стив позволяет себе сместить руку со спины Баки, все еще влажной от пота, осторожно положив ее на ему на талию. — Я боялся, что ты не мог… Я помню, что ты рассказывал о том, что случилось с тобой. О том, что любовь мешает преданности. Я был не уверен, что ты смог бы…  
— Они не забрали тебя, — говорит Баки спокойно, совершенно сбивая Стива с толку. — Не все о тебе, не все, что я чувствовал. Они бы сделали это, если бы могли, но это лежало слишком глубоко. Независимо от того, что они делали, я все еще помнил часть тебя, даже если я не знал, что это, я помнил, — Баки качает головой и устремляет на Стива взгляд искоса. — Черт возьми, ты заставляешь меня быть сентиментальным...  
— Да, ну… — Стив знает, что снова улыбается, как идиот, но абсолютно не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. — Я пытаюсь чувствовать себя расстроенным по этому поводу, но, на самом деле, я не расстроен, — Баки поднимает бровь, и улыбка Стива расширяется. — Ладно, я не _особо_ - _то_ и пытаюсь, — смеется он. — Я все еще не могу поверить, что у тебя были чувства к Креветке Стиву!  
— Я ненавидел это прозвище! — рука Баки лениво скользит по бедру Стива. — Кроме того, мне нравилось, насколько мал ты был.  
— Нравилось?  
— Ну, да. Не то, что мне не нравится, как ты выглядишь сейчас. Поверь мне, — говорит он с порочной усмешкой, — нравится. Но в большинстве случаев, когда я представлял, что мы делаем это, ты был намного меньше, но… гм…  
Стив поднимает брови от удивления:  
— Ты действительно думал об этом тогда? О… сексе со мной?  
— Я, гм… Ну. Да.  
— Ты _покраснел_?!  
— Боже, ты – зануда, — бормочет Баки, и да, на его щеках отчетливый красноватый оттенок.  
— Ты _покраснел!!!_ — Стив наклоняется на локте, радостная улыбка распространяется по его лицу. — О, приятель, не могу поверить, что на самом деле в первый раз _я_ заставил _тебя_ покраснеть.  
— Заткнись!  
— Часто ты думал об этом? — дразнит Стив.  
— О… — внезапно Баки бросается на него, тоже ухмыляясь, не смотря на его очевидное смущение, и Стив беззастенчиво смеется, когда они борются. Достаточно скоро Баки прижимает его снова, сердитость его лица смягчается искрами в глазах. — _Заткнись!_ — говорит он снова, и Стив поднимает подбородок в явном приглашении:  
— Заставь меня!  
Баки, к удовольствию Стива, оказывается более чем в состоянии сделать это.


End file.
